Les Dernières Neiges
by liuanne
Summary: Le futur n'a jamais été aussi incertain. On pourrait mourir ici, et ce ne serait même pas une vraie mort.


HEYYy

Je reviens avec un petit (god i wish that were true) OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa, et je suis tombée sur la fantastique **AsterRealm** :D vraiment très contente d'être tombée sur toi parce que tu es quelqu'un de formidable (et bourrée de talent jdojfdo) et que tes prompts sont trop cools, plein de force à toi pour cette année, tu fais pleins de choses super and i hope u know this! Ce fandom serait moitié moins quali sans toi

Je voulais écrire du Kenhina de base mais c'était trop dur et au final le GoshiShira a triomphé... (j'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu pour du Kenhina donc un jour maybe... Ce ship est si quali ;;; ) et le prompt que j'ai choisi c'est "perdus au milieu d'un endroit hautement surnaturel" (I LOVE THIS), désolée pour la longueur mais comment on écrit de l'angst court ? Je sais même pas si c'est possible ffjdosfjd même si j'ai eu l'air de mourir 100 en écrivant ça en vrai j'ai bien aimé cette expérience et j'ai trop hâte de lire tous vos OS hihihi, bless u all

Si vous cherchez un fond sonore pendant la lecture y a l'album The Eraser de Thom Yorke IT VERY GOOD

Bref MERRY CHRISTMAS à toi et à toutes les autres quand même (si quelqu'un a le courage de lire lol), merci de remplir le fandom avec des fics quali comme les tiennes (quand j'aurai rattrapé mes lectures tu vas entendre parler de moi), plein de bisous !

TW traumas and dead people

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Dès le moment où ils s'engouffrèrent dans la maison, où une chaleur moite commença à lui coller à la peau et où les murmures de la foule se firent entendre, Shirabu fut certain que la soirée serait bien longue, peu agréable, pleine de mauvaises surprises. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les rassemblements de la sorte, pour autant il ne les détestait pas entièrement — comme beaucoup de tâches qu'il effectuait machinalement, sans motivation autre que le simple fait d'avoir à les faire, il se laissait aller par le courant et les remous de l'eau lui chatouillaient les pieds, tantôt agréables, tantôt déplaisants.

De l'amère expression de sa mère à la démarche formelle de sa grande sœur, il devina avant même de rentrer qu'aucun plaisir ne se glisserait dans leurs pas, aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, décida-t-il rapidement, la vie était rarement d'une joie écrasante, et s'il fallait travailler pour en arriver là, il le ferait sans broncher. Fournir des efforts n'avait jamais été un problème.

La maison était immense. Sans hauteur, comme la plupart des demeures traditionnelles japonaises, mais large et massive, démarquée par un bois brut, sombre, solide et certainement vieux de centaines d'années. Des lanternes, élégantes mais quelque peu lugubres, formaient un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils passèrent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la porte. Shirabu entendit les pas de son père, dans son dos, trébuchant à moitié sur les graviers humides. La pluie ne les avait pas épargnés, mais en cette saison, elle ne surprenait personne. Shirabu tira légèrement sur les manches de son manteau pour le débarrasser des quelques gouttes qui s'accrochaient encore à la laine. Son père s'excusa brièvement et leur sourit avec une chaleur qui n'aurait pas de réponse, avant de les dépasser pour leur tenir la porte, et ils rencontrèrent ce qui suffit à convaincre Shirabu de la platitude de la soirée : chaleur, bruit, foule. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil sa sœur soupirer lourdement, comme si elle voulait faire savoir à l'ensemble des invités à quel point elle n'avait pas envie d'être ici, et concentra le reste de son énergie à avoir l'air très neutre, peu abordable mais sérieux. Limiter ses rapports à autrui pour se laisser porter par le protocole, comme souvent — ne pas trop se détacher des parents, glisser jusqu'au buffet, manger quelques amuse-gueules et se servir un verre de vin, revenir, filer à la salle de bain, consulter ses messages, revenir, le temps finirait bien par passer.

La réception était très classique, rompait avec le côté traditionnel qu'on pourrait imaginer depuis l'extérieur, mais c'était certainement plus agréable pour tout le monde. Le code vestimentaire n'était pas très strict, et avec un fond musical plutôt entraînant, les invités s'étaient vite débarrassés de leurs manteaux pour commencer à danser un peu. Shirabu savait qu'il y aurait une annonce, peut-être un petit discours, mais l'heure lui était inconnue. Il se mêla à la foule sans s'y fondre et ne demanda rien d'autre ; c'était comme effleurer la vitre d'un aquarium et frémir en sentant sa fraîcheur. Il but un verre mais ne se resservit pas, par peur de se laisser trop aller.

Le rire de sa mère lui revenait sans cesse. Il était sec et presque méprisant, c'était un rire de politesse qui se voulait déstabilisant ; il ne voyait aucune autre explication. Elle rejetait la foule, elle aussi, mais ne se plaçait pas en fautive : elle voulait que les autres se sentent gênés et l'évitent, ce qui lui permettrait plus tard de se plaindre, de se morfondre, de dire qu'elle faisait des efforts, qu'elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que de s'amuser un peu, mais qu'on la laissait toujours à l'écart. Il la voyait déjà, les yeux abîmés par la nuit, s'affaler sur le canapé une fois rentré, un nouveau verre d'alcool à la main, en train de critiquer tous ceux qui auraient eu le malheur d'essayer de l'aborder. Personne ne dirait rien. Ils lui donneraient raison, iraient se coucher. Ils n'en parleraient plus du tout après ça.

Plutôt que de penser au présent, il se perdit un instant dans le passé. Lorsqu'il devait s'égarer, Shirabu trouvait un certain soutien dans les images d'un passé distordu, qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Il imaginait les choses comme elles ne se produisaient jamais, ou bien des flashs désagréables se décollaient des souvenirs. Mais c'était aisément évitable : il suffisait de ne voir que le beau. Le jardin des grands-parents, l'herbe verte après une saison humide, le Soleil qui se perdaient dans les branches. Sa sœur jouait à la dînette, ils étaient encore très jeunes. Elle portait sur sa tête brune une queue-de-cheval mal arrangée, des paires de cerises étaient posées sur chaque oreille. Shirabu la regardait longuement, puis prit d'un sursaut de tendresse qu'il ne savait pas comment exprimer par des mots, il se penchait et l'enlaçait, tout d'un coup très heureux, mais le geste était maladroit et inexpérimenté, alors il revenait bien vite à sa place. La lumière lui brûlait la plante des pieds. Quelques années plus tard, ce serait la neige.

— Tu en es à combien de verres ? lui demanda sa sœur, qu'il n'avait pas vue arriver.

Elle semblait fatiguée, peu coopérative. Elle devait penser que l'alcool l'aiderait à faire passer les choses. Il répondit qu'il n'en avait bu qu'un, alors elle haussa les épaules et se servit elle-même.

— Si maman ou papa demandent, j'en suis au second, grogna-t-elle. Ne t'éloigne pas trop, au passage. Je crois que le discours est pour bientôt. Enfin j'espère. Ça commence à devenir lassant, non ? On est là depuis combien de temps ? Une heure trente ?

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas regardé.

— Il y a encore des invités qui arrivent, regarde. Pas fichus d'arriver à l'heure, je te jure.

Suivant le sien, son regard parcourut la pièce jusqu'à l'entrée, vérifiant ses dires. De nouvelles têtes apparaissaient, comme des petits soldats à la queue-le-le. Il se demanda s'il devait les envier ou les prendre en pitié, avec tous les regards sévères qu'ils recevaient.

— Pff, regarde-moi ça, il y en a même qui sont venus en habits traditionnels. C'est pas si formel que ça, ricana sa sœur.

Shirabu revint à eux et son cœur rata un battement. Il réprima au dernier moment une réaction de surprise, qui aurait pu attirer l'intention du voisinage. Après tout, il n'était pas un garçon très expressif. Il observa la silhouette au loin se découper des autres, se rapprocher et gagner en netteté dans la chaleur accommodante de la pièce. C'était une silhouette surprenante, à vrai dire, ancrée et stable, qui avait un côté presque militaire mais très tendre en même temps. L'apparence avait quelque chose de strict : la frange, le côté sévère de la forme de son visage, la géométrie du corps — seul le kimono venait apporter une dissymétrie apaisante à son gabarit. Mais si on y regardait de plus près, il y avait des yeux si pétillants de vie qu'on en oubliait le reste.

La question se posa, bien évidemment. Shirabu hésita à aller à sa rencontre, chose qu'il aurait aimé éviter, mais qui lui semblait inévitable : il se ferait repérer en moins de deux et en faisant le premier pas, il pouvait encore se montrer discret. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents s'en mêlent, il voulait se détacher de cet univers et en escalader un autre, peut-être. Ils étaient tous mornes, ici. C'était comme un village mort depuis quelques années. Le simple fait d'y penser le déprimait.

Sa sœur était déjà passée à autre chose. Elle regardait leur père déballer politesse sur politesse à un couple qu'il venait de trouver, une timidité risible étalée sur son visage. Son verre était déjà vide.

Shirabu saisit une bouteille de vin pour la resservir, car elle semblait encore assez sobre pour le supporter et elle l'aurait fait seule de toute façon. C'était une excuse pour s'éclipser discrètement, après une phrase qui ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Au final, il n'aurait pas dû prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit : elle ne le regardait plus. Ses yeux égarés revenaient à leur père, mais elle ne le voyait pas vraiment. Elle s'était réfugiée, elle aussi, quelque part ailleurs.

Remonter la foule sans attirer le moindre regard fut d'une simplicité enfantine. Il aurait dû s'en douter : Shirabu n'était jamais celui qu'on remarquait, même lors des matchs importants. Bien sûr, en tant que passeur, la balle lui revenait souvent, et le public suivait la balle, mais ce n'était pas lui qui brillait. On disait des choses comme :_ c'était une belle passe_. Ou bien : _c'était une bonne stratégie, c'était bien joué_. On ne disait pas : _le passeur a bien joué_.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Shirabu le retint par la manche.

— Goshiki ? appela-t-il plutôt gentiment, pour ne pas trop le surprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ce n'était pas un ton qui lui allait très bien — il savait bien être sec, ou sévère, rigide. Il savait aussi être passif, laisser les autres faire déborder leurs émotions. Goshiki pouvait être embêtant, frustrant, il n'était pas facile à gérer car il prenait trop de place partout où il allait. Quelqu'un sûr de lui d'un côté, facile à modeler de l'autre. Alors Shirabu avait fait ce que tout le monde avait appris à faire : il avait fini par se montrer gentil, lui aussi. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas l'être.

En le découvrant enfin, le corps de Goshiki s'arrêta en plein mouvement, les yeux pleins d'hébétude. Un caractère enfantin, presque timide, qu'on perdait souvent à leur âge. La surprise continua d'éclairer ses traits un moment, puis ce fut autre chose : du soulagement, de l'interrogation, de la joie, lui semblait-il. Rien qu'en touchant sa manche, Shirabu pouvait le sentir brûler et brûler, irradier de ces ondes dont il oubliait l'existence sans sa présence.

— Oh, je— tu, commença-t-il avec maladresse. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là aussi ! C'est super ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'ennuyer toute la soirée et je sais que ça va durer des plombs, enfin, je veux dire que je ne connais presque personne et il n'y a que des adultes ici, mais—

— Et vous n'êtes pas déjà arrivés avec autant de retard pour gagner du temps ? demanda Shirabu, adoptant de nouveau un ton plus dur.

Goshiki perdit le sourire qu'il avait revêtu en l'accueillant.

— Oh, ne dis pas ça. Ma mère ne voulait pas venir, tu sais comment c'est. Mon père était furieux. Ils ont passé tout le trajet à se disputer.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas si loin, fit Shirabu en haussant les épaules. Mais je compatis.

Goshiki le regarda, dubitatif.

— Quand tu dis ça avec cette tête-là, j'ai l'impression que tu ne le penses pas du tout, tu vois.

— Mais si.

— Mouais. Enfin bon, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et Shirabu en suivit la trajectoire pour observer le couple. Ils étaient souriants, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Il avait lâché la manche de Goshiki et avait pris un peu de distance, mais elle fut bientôt réduite à néant lorsque Goshiki lui attrapa le bras pour l'embarquer près du buffet. Shirabu connaissait ce langage. Il allait parler bruyamment et chercher des réponses un peu partout.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureux de te trouver là ! s'exclama Goshiki. C'est une présence rassurante.

— Je ne pensais pas être un jour décrit par ce terme…

— C'est toujours mieux que tous ces inconnus.

— Tu es sûr de ça ? Je suis sûr que si tu leur parles un peu de ton dernier match, tu auras toute leur attention.

Le visage de Goshiki sembla s'illuminer tout d'un coup. Il se fendit d'un immense sourire, et Shirabu se retrouva pour une millième fois étonné par la simplicité qu'il avait à se mettre de bonne humeur. Il entassait et dévorait les compliments comme des sucreries, jamais lassé, jamais rassasié. C'était sûrement une façon un peu naïve de penser. L'ambition amène une soif de victoire et les compliments aident à entretenir cette illusion. Pour autant, ce n'est pas les compliments qui font vraiment la victoire. Shirabu n'avait que faire des compliments, il les trouvait souvent creux et faussés, ils lui glissaient dessus comme sur de l'huile — mais peut-être que Goshiki en recevait des plus authentiques. L'idée lui déplaisait.

— Tu penses ? demanda Goshiki, heureux comme un enfant qui recevrait un chien à son anniversaire.

— Je ne sais pas. La bonne humeur est partout, regarde. Ils ont envie d'être heureux, tu n'es pas exactement quelqu'un de déprimant.

Malgré la touche ironique, Goshiki se mit à sourire de plus belle, se laissant aller à un geste qu'il avait gardé de l'enfance, si on en croyait les photos qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir : il se lissa la frange avec fierté, les joues rougies par le plaisir.

— Eh bien, s'ils ont envie d'être heureux, je ne vais pas les décevoir !

Shirabu haussa un sourcil. C'était si simple que ça en devenait triste.

— Mais oui, file. Ils n'attendent que toi. Je crois que j'en ai vu un te pointer du doigt et crier de joie en te voyant.

— À ce point, hein ?

— Mais oui, à ce point. Ils t'idolâtrent tous. Tu pourrais fonder une secte.

Il décida de rebrousser chemin avant d'avoir à répondre à la mine déconfite d'un Goshiki en train de se rendre compte qu'on se moquait de lui. Mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et lui barra le chemin.

— Allez, me laisse pas tout seul, gémit Goshiki. T'es vraiment pas cool.

— Crois-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de devoir passer la soirée tout seul, marmonna-t-il. Mais je crois que ma sœur va avoir besoin d'assistance pour vomir dans les toilettes.

Goshiki eut l'air horrifié par cette nouvelle, et faillit le laisser repartir seul. Mais une fois ses esprits repris, une lueur résignée passa dans son regard. Il attrapa la main de Shirabu et la serra fort dans les siennes. Une chaleur commença à s'étirer au fond de son estomac. Ses pouces traçaient des cercles contre sa peau, et cela suffit à immobiliser Shirabu quelques secondes. C'était largement suffisant pour Goshiki.

— Allez, s'il-te plaît, supplia-t-il. Déjà qu'on a peu d'occasions de se voir.

— Ce n'est même pas une occasion, ça. C'est une sorte de piège.

Shirabu retira sa main en tentant de masquer son embarras. Il regarda autour de lui avec une moue agacée.

— Tu es fâché ? demanda Goshiki.

— Mais non, enfin.

— Tu as l'air fâché.

— Je n'aime juste pas ça. Mes parents sont là. Tu ne vas pas les aimer, et ils vont se montrer froids.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait ça. Ce devait être la pire façon de se débarrasser de Goshiki : il se mettrait en tête de leur plaire à tout prix. Un frémissement passa sur son visage, une expression d'une demi-seconde, brillante et fanfaronne.

— Tu rigoles ? Je suis quelqu'un de très charmant, tu sais ! Ils vont m'adorer.

— C'est ça, rétorqua Shirabu en levant les yeux au ciel.

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Goshiki.

— Je suis sérieux. J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que _tu_ m'apprécies, alors pour le reste, j'appelle même pas ça un challenge.

— Qui a dit que je t'appréciais ?

— Je le sais, c'est tout. Et je peux te le prouver ici et maintenant, mais je crois que tu le prendrais mal.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Shirabu se remit à détailler la foule. L'enthousiasme commençait à prendre forme — la gêne du départ s'était mue en une sorte de folie dansante, où les mots n'avaient plus grand sens. Sa mère était à l'écart, sa sœur aussi, mais rien de nouveau. Rester un peu avec Goshiki ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, il le savait bien. Ça n'avait rien de suspect, de toute façon : croiser un ancien camarade du lycée, qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? Personne n'irait imaginer autre chose. Pourtant, il restait sur ses gardes, et il avait de quoi : trop d'éléments dans cette scène l'empêchaient de garder le contrôle.

Il se retourna vers lui pour lui faire savoir qu'il comptait rejoindre sa sœur, mais la moue pressante de Goshiki réussit à lui faire changer d'avis en quelques secondes.

— Bon, soupira Shirabu, tu n'as qu'à me suivre, si tu y tiens tant que ça.

— Évidemment. Tu vas voir, je vais faire un tabac.

Shirabu leva les yeux au ciel, mais fut surpris de constater qu'il se sentait apaisé par la nouvelle. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux semaines, ce qui n'était pourtant pas tant que ça, mais avait pris la forme d'un véritable trou dans le temps. Les occasions étaient rares : Shirabu entamait l'université et souhaitait prendre de l'avance pour se distinguer dès le départ des autres élèves ; quant à Goshiki, il était à présent capitaine de l'équipe de volley au lycée, et préparait sa saison avec enthousiasme. C'était une année importante.

Déjà, Goshiki était frénétique, impatient. Shirabu se laissa aller à la contemplation, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite avant, sûrement à cause de la surprise et de l'étrange sentiment qui lui traversait le corps lorsqu'il était confronté à son regard fusain. Il portait, en accord avec le lieu, un kimono sobre et élégant, d'un noir mat tirant selon les zones sur un bleu nuit, le même que celui qui nappait les tables du buffet. Quelques coutures argentées, précises et en forme de croix régulières, ornaient les manches et le bas de l'habit. La ceinture était également cousue, et faisait penser soit à un ciel étoilé, soir à des sortes de grappes de raisin. Si le vêtement pouvait paraître un peu ridicule au milieu d'une soirée dansante moderne, il donnait à Goshiki un côté intègre, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur d'attirer l'attention, un joyau brut qui aurait compris ce que les autres n'osaient pas comprendre. La sœur de Shirabu éclata de rire en l'apercevant, mais c'était un rire déraillé, elle était déjà devenue un peu folle à cause de l'alcool. Goshiki n'y fit pas attention.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda froidement Shirabu. Je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter là pour ce soir.

— _Je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter là pour ce soir,_ répéta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Ben voyons, c'est presque comme si je t'avais demandé ton avis.

Ses pas étaient désordonnés et son articulation approximative. Shirabu soupira et resta silencieux. Pas son problème, il avait joué son rôle de petit frère.

— Il me dit quelque chose, lui, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Goshiki de la main. Regarde-moi cette petite bouille, je te jure, venir en kimono, c'est trop mignon.

Elle commença à s'approcher de Goshiki et se mit à toucher, puis malaxer ses joues, comme on le ferait avec un petit cousin. Malgré la situation gênante, il ne se dégagea pas, et commença à rire d'une façon qui ne semblait même pas forcée. Il attrapa les poignets de sa sœur pour se dégager doucement, et lui offrit un grand sourire.

— J'étais dans l'équipe de Shirabu, au lycée.

Il se présenta et elle hocha la tête, n'écoutant probablement qu'un mot sur deux. Mais c'était trop tard : Goshiki avait en tête de se faire apprécier, et un flot intarissable de paroles quittait désormais sa bouche. Ses parents s'approchèrent aussi, et Shirabu vit sous ses yeux se dessiner le tableau qu'il redoutait depuis un certain temps.

Il était évident qu'ils l'aimaient bien. Son père, surtout — sa sœur devait le trouver amusant, quant à sa mère, elle devait trouver son discours plus agréable à ceux d'autres personnes. Une certaine fierté emplit Shirabu, mais il restait sur ses gardes. Cette famille pouvait prétendre apprécier Goshiki, lui trouver du charme. Elle ne pouvait pas en faire plus : elle n'était plus capable d'aimer. La pensée l'avait souvent traversé, et à juste titre, car il avait été longtemps coupé de ce qu'on appelait _les autres_, avant de rencontrer certaines personnes qui l'avaient convaincu de revenir parmi les vivants. Ce n'était pas une question d'être véritablement en vie, mais de réellement croire qu'on l'est. Shirabu a toujours été conscient de son état : son corps fonctionnait mais il pouvait voir dans le miroir un regard glacé quelle que soit la saison. Il était resté en hiver, en quelque sorte. Dernièrement, il se trouvait plus chaleureux. Goshiki n'y était pas pour rien, même s'il n'était pas le seul. Peut-être aurait-il le même effet sur sa famille.

Un nouveau regard sur la scène le conforta dans sa première impression. Non, bien sûr. Il ne changerait rien du tout, car eux n'avaient pas laissé en hiver qu'un regard : c'étaient leurs corps entiers qui se tordaient mécaniquement, comme si leurs articulations s'étaient congelées. Voir Goshiki au milieu d'un monde si froid lui parut soudainement grotesque, si infernal qu'il ne supportait plus même l'idée. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena plus loin sans la moindre explication, répondant à peine au regard déçu de son père.

— _Hey_— protesta Goshiki, je me débrouillais bien !

— Non.

— Mais si, je te jure ! Ta sœur a même l'air de flasher sur moi.

— C'est ça. Avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elle a bu, elle aurait pu flasher sur _moi_.

Goshiki grimaça, et fit semblant de vomir, avant de reprendre un sourire confiant, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Shirabu.

— Mais t'inquiète pas, hein ? Même si elle venait à tomber amoureuse de moi, c'est toujours toi que je préf—

— Oh, par pitié, ferme-la, grogna Shirabu, ne sachant pas si Goshiki plaisantait ou parlait avec innocence.

Ils retrouvèrent une place près du buffet, mais hors de portée de ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Quelques visages familiers refaisaient surface de temps à autre, mais n'engageaient pas la discussion. Goshiki se servit en vin et commença à parler de tout ce qui semblait lui venir à l'esprit. C'était une sale habitude qui devrait énerver Shirabu, car il aimait que les choses restent ordonnées et concises, mais il se retrouva à l'écouter avec attention, et même avec plaisir. Son comportement n'avait plus rien de singulier : il était amoureux et on disait des personnes amoureuses qu'elles devenaient un peu bêtes. Il ne s'en tirait pas si mal.

Au bout d'un certain temps, même si Shirabu n'avait repéré aucune horloge à portée de vue, il comprit qu'ils s'étaient tous deux forgés un abri confortable, une cabane de coton au milieu des rochers, où l'eau s'infiltrait juste pour leur caresser la plante des pieds. Sa peau était tiède, ses lèvres gardaient un goût de vin blanc, et son regard s'était débarrassé de toute trace d'inconfort. Il était avec _les autres_.

Goshiki se laissait aussi aller à un enthousiasme précipité, débordant, périlleux. Si avant il faisait encore attention à ses mots, il avait à présent oublié de se brider. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de revenir à Shirabu, parfois sur le bout de l'épaule, parfois près du torse ou de la taille, ou carrément sur le visage, quand il venait effleurer son nez ou bien son front. Les touches n'étaient ni longues ni précises, elles ne dérangeaient à vrai dire pas tellement Shirabu, mais voyant qu'elles se multipliaient au fil du temps, il commença à se sentir paranoïaque. Il se mit à vaguement esquiver les tentatives de Goshiki, et perdit petit à petit le sourire qui avait trouvé place dans son regard. Les odeurs de la fête remontaient, désagréables et envahissantes. Il avait envie d'être loin d'ici.

— Allons-nous-en, dit-il finalement.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, depuis le début de la soirée. Sa voix lui parut fine et éraillée.

— De la fête ?

Goshiki semblait paniqué par l'idée.

— Pour quelques minutes. Le bruit me fatigue.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers l'extrémité la plus proche de la salle. Une des portes coulissantes était légèrement entrouverte, et devait mener vers une salle de bain. Shirabu s'y engouffra sans chercher plus d'indices que ça sur sa destination, traînant avec lui un Goshiki hésitant, probablement réticent à l'idée de se retrouver quelque part où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller.

— La porte est ouverte, soupira Shirabu, arrête de t'agiter. On ne fait rien de mal.

— Tu disais aussi ça quand on doublait tout le monde, au self !

— Et alors ? On n'est pas en prison, là.

— Non, mais on s'est fait haïr par une bonne partie du lycée…

C'était une exagération si ridicule que Shirabu s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Tu ne supportes juste pas que les gens ne t'adorent pas, hein ? demanda-t-il.

Goshiki rougit de la tête aux pieds.

— Hein ? Absolument pas. Je veux dire, la plupart des gens m'aiment bien, je n'y peux rien !

Shirabu leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça dans la nouvelle pièce, n'écoutant déjà plus les piètres tentatives de justification de Goshiki. Une nouvelle porte était glissée sur le côté, il entrevit le lavabo brillant sous la faible lumière. Voilà où était la salle de bain. L'ignorant parfaitement, il continua jusqu'au bout et passa ses doigts sur les panneaux qui délimitaient la pièce, opaques, bloquant la lumière de la fête. De nouveaux panneaux les attendaient au bout, et Shirabu ne se pria pas pour les faire glisser et passer dans une nouvelle pièce. Goshiki grogna à nouveau.

— Euh, tu es sûr que… commença-t-il, tournant la tête à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Qu'on a le droit d'être ici ?

— On s'en fiche.

Mais Goshiki avait raison. C'était d'ailleurs tout l'intérêt de l'opération. Qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Une lumière pâlichonne revenait à eux des contours des panneaux, mais elle ne suffisait pas à éclairer leurs traits. Shirabu ne pouvait que deviner l'expression gênée de Goshiki. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, retombant mollement, sans effort pour amortir sa chute. Goshiki s'assit en tailleur à côté, aussi droit que s'il attendait les conseils de son entraîneur. Enfin capable de faire un geste sans se sentir oppressé par des regards étrangers, Shirabu glissa sa main jusqu'à la sienne et l'attrapa sans plus de cérémonie.

— C'est mieux comme ça, dit-il. Enfin tranquilles.

— Mais les autres vont se poser des questions ! s'exclama Goshiki.

Shirabu haussa les épaules, même s'il doutait que la réponse soit claire dans la pénombre. Il n'était pas le plus tactile des deux : il avait fait un premier pas, qu'on ne compte pas sur lui pour le reste. Même si Goshiki commençait par bouder, il finirait par craquer lui aussi. Si quelqu'un prenait une part, il en prenait deux. Shirabu resserra ses doigts, faisant de sa présence une touche insistante. La peau de Goshiki avait toujours une chaleur inexplicable.

— Bon, soupira Goshiki. Bon, d'accord. Je ne vais pas dire que c'est _plus_ agréable ici, mais peu importe.

— Quelle mauvaise foi.

— Alors là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité…

Il n'était pas en colère. La répartie n'était là que pour la forme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Goshiki se penchait pour l'embrasser, le souffle rempli d'empressement. Shirabu ferma les yeux pour trouver une obscurité plus grande encore, car il n'y avait que là qu'il pouvait se concentrer pleinement sur les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

Après une période de maladresse, l'année précédente, lors de leurs premiers baisers, Goshiki avait rapidement pris la main. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise : il apprenait rapidement et posait les questions les plus indélicates, étrangement formelles, qu'il jugeait nécessaires pour gagner en expérience. Shirabu ne l'avait pas dit, mais il avait trouvé ça très plaisant ; aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment comprendre les règles qui encadraient l'idée de couple, et les non-dits n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Le terrain leur appartenait et à eux d'y évoluer à leurs souhaits.

L'odeur de l'humidité resta un moment, puis s'évapora à son tour. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trop de jours, Shirabu n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Les mains de Goshiki, contre sa nuque et son dos, vibraient d'une énergie réparatrice. Si la pièce s'était tout d'un coup remplie de neige, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué.

Après quelques longues minutes, Goshiki se dégagea finalement pour placer ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage.

— Tu m'as manqué, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

— Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée d'aller ici.

Un grognement frustré échappa à Goshiki, mais il abandonna et se remit à l'embrasser, peut-être pour ne pas avoir à penser à son attitude cassante.

Puis s'éloigna de nouveau.

— Je t'ai manqué quand même, hein ?

— … Sérieusement ?

— Je veux dire, au moins un peu ? reprit Goshiki. Juste pour être sûr.

— Non, Goshiki, tu ne m'as pas_ du tout_ manqué. C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour t'emmener dans cette pièce sombre à l'abri des regards indiscrets, tu vois.

— Je veux dire que—

— Oh, c'est ridicule. Tu as vraiment besoin de l'entendre, hein ?

Goshiki secoua vivement la tête, mais on devinait qu'il retenait une réponse affirmative. Shirabu eut bien envie de ne rien ajouter pour le contrarier, mais dernièrement, il s'était fait la remarque qu'il devrait essayer de se montrer plus gentil.

— Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué. Là, t'es content ?

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. C'était devenu une autre option dans la conversation.

Une rêverie impitoyable s'était emparée d'eux, et il fut difficile de s'y arracher. Le bruit de la pluie qui s'écrasait contre les murs finit par attirer leur attention. Un orage finirait bien par exploser. Shirabu passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se dit qu'ils étaient arrivés à la limite : un des membres de l'une de leurs familles finirait par se poser des questions. Pour quelqu'un d'un peu paranoïaque, il n'était pas très malin.

— Tu penses qu'il faut y retourner, c'est ça ? devina Goshiki.

Il avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Lorsqu'il parla, Shirabu sentit son souffle le chatouiller et réprima un frisson.

— Mmh, affirma-t-il.

— Tout compte fait, on est mieux ici.

— Je te l'avais dit. Tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

— C'est un mensonge, ça, se défendit Goshiki. Je t'écoute comme il faut.

— Peu importe. Il faut qu'on y retourne. Et il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi tactile, ça va attirer l'attention des autres.

Il ne voulait pas y aller. C'était mieux ici, où il pouvait accueillir le présent sans crainte.

— Pourquoi ? Personne ne se doute de rien. Et quand bien même—

— Pas maintenant, grogna Shirabu.

Ça se finissait tout le temps de la même façon.

— Allez, quoi, mes parents n'ont rien contre, je parie, et je pense pas que les tiens—

— Tu te fous de moi ? Ils seraient peut-être pas ouvertement fâchés, mais ça risque pas de leur faire plaisir. Ce serait mal vu.

Goshiki n'insista pas.

— On pourra en parler à tes parents, si tu veux, soupira Shirabu. Un autre jour.

— Oui, je crois que j'aimerais bien ça.

— Eh bien, il suffisait de le dire.

_Sois gentil, allez_, s'intima-t-il._ Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué_. _Tu fais tout un plat pour pas grand-chose_.

— T'es fâché ? demanda Goshiki.

Sans voir son expression, Shirabu eut beaucoup de mal à deviner ses intentions. Il hésita sur ses mots quelques secondes, puis abandonna.

— Toujours pas.

— Je t'ai mis de mauvaise humeur, hein ? En allant parler à ta famille.

— Un peu.

— Tu m'en veux.

— Non. Tant pis.

Il sentit des doigts remonter jusqu'à son visage, et lui caresser les joues. Il aurait aimé s'endormir là, et oublier le reste.

— Allons-y, dit Goshiki, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il fallait que quelqu'un se montre responsable.

Il se leva le premier, puis attrapa les mains de Shirabu pour le tirer en avant. Se redresser lui donna un léger tournis qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'obscurité : il était difficile d'y trouver des repères. Ils trouvèrent la limite du premier panneau grâce à leurs mains, puis passèrent l'espace de transition jusqu'à la fête sans difficulté. On pouvait l'entendre tambouriner avec une certitude enfantine, une drôle de façon de se répéter que tout irait bien. Des rires lointains, un air de rock qui parlait à tout le monde, il en fallait peu. Après avoir une dernière fois observé la sécurité d'une pièce vide, Shirabu fit coulisser le dernier panneau et ils retrouvèrent l'air de la foule, son magnétisme indéfinissable.

Un drôle de sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Goshiki, comme s'il avait oublié à quoi ressemblaient les gens heureux. Il aimait les autres, lui, ce n'était pas pareil.

Il pensa à sa sœur, et fouilla la pièce du regard — s'était-elle arrêtée de boire ? Il espérait que oui. Ce serait une plaie à gérer au retour, et ça se terminerait certainement en dispute. Le seul bien que ça pouvait lui faire était celui de faire oublier à sa famille la présence de Goshiki. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils y pensent, plus jamais. Il était le seul autorisé à le faire, chez eux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à se sentir perdu. Elle n'était pas là. Aucun visage ne lui semblait familier. Il se retourna vers Goshiki, lui trop insouciant pour être contrarié.

— Est-ce que tu vois tes parents ? demanda Shirabu. Je ne vois ni les miens, ni ma sœur, ni personne.

— Tu ne vois personne ? rit Goshiki. Ils sont des dizaines.

— Des dizaines d'inconnus. Y a-t-il une personne que tu connais là ?

Goshiki laissa échapper un rire nerveux, puis se mit aussi à la recherche de sa famille. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Shirabu avait beau repasser les visages un à un, il avait l'impression de les découvrir. Il ne connaissait certes pas énormément de monde, mais plusieurs noms devraient lui revenir, or aucun n'était là. C'était comme si on avait vidé la pièce entière pour la remplir à nouveau avec des personnes différentes.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? demanda tout d'un coup Goshiki.

— Nos parents… Je ne sais plus trop, marmonna Shirabu. Une voisine ? Une annonce, quelque chose comme ça.

Goshiki n'eut pas l'air très satisfait par la réponse. Une impression d'inconfort se dégageait de son expression.

— Mes parents ont dû m'expliquer, mais je crois que je n'ai pas écouté, gémit-il. Toi, t'es censé retenir ces choses-là…

— Je ne retiens que ce qui m'intéresse.

Goshiki marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne put saisir. Il se remit à regarder partout, nerveux.

— On ne sait même pas à qui est cette maison, ricana-t-il.

— Une voisine, rectifia Shirabu. Je suis déjà venu ici.

— Moi aussi.

— Tu vois ? Rien de si bizarre. Une voisine qui a voulu faire la fête, peut-être annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Ou bien, c'est un anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut juste qu'on retrouve nos parents.

— Mais ils ne sont pas là.

— C'est qu'ils sont ailleurs. Il y a peut-être une autre salle.

La maison était immense, après tout. L'espace découpé à l'infini. Il suffisait de faire coulisser des panneaux et on arrivait ailleurs. Un jeu d'enfants.

Goshiki s'excusa auprès d'un homme qui semblait plus âgé que les autres et lui demanda s'il y avait une seconde pièce, mais il ne savait pas. Il essaya avec d'autres personnes, posa d'autres questions : qui recevait ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il déjà entendu parler du nom de Goshiki, ou de celui de Shirabu ? Aucune réponse ne se montra utile. Elles étaient toutes aussi évasives qu'impersonnelles. On aurait dit des pantins munis un répondeur automatique.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, ils firent le tour de la pièce et cherchèrent une autre issue, qui mènerait à l'autre fête, la vraie, celle où se cachaient leurs parents. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de sombres espaces. Pas ces bruits de tambours, pas même le rire méprisant de sa mère. Shirabu laissa son oreille collée à un panneau et attendit longuement qu'il retentisse, mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Bizarrement, personne ne remarqua quoi que ce soit, personne ne le regarda étrangement. Les regards passaient au travers de son corps, et même de celui de Goshiki. Lui le vivait moins bien, il n'y était pas habitué.

Shirabu finit par se rabattre sur le buffet. Les plats auraient pu être les mêmes, ou bien peut-être que non : il n'avait pas fait attention, ça paraissait inutile sur le coup. Il se servit en vin blanc dans un verre en plastique encore intact, et bu tout d'une traite.

— Je crois bien que tu pourrais m'embrasser ici sans que personne ne remarque rien, dit-il.

Goshiki eut l'air triste.

— Je crois que j'aime encore moins t'entendre dire ça sur ce ton que tout le reste, fit-il, boudeur.

— Allons, c'est ridicule.

— Je m'en fiche. Peut-être que nos parents sont juste partis. Honnêtement, c'est pas plus mal.

Shirabu ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à maudire sa propre famille, mais s'il était heureux de s'en débarrasser, il n'aimait pas la façon dont ça arrivait. Plus il regardait autour sans trouver de réponse, plus il sentait son irritation se transformer en véritable panique — ils n'auraient _jamais_ fait ça. Ils ne lui auraient pas fait ça. Ils savaient, mieux que quiconque, à quel point ce geste—

— Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rentre ? Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison ! Mes parents ne remarqueraient rien, il suffit qu'on monte en silence…

— Ils sont toujours là, dit Shirabu. On ne va pas partir comme ça.

— Toujours là ? C'est pas comme si on cherchait depuis vingt minutes au moins…

— C'est de notre faute, dit Shirabu en haussant les épaules. On n'aurait pas dû partir.

Goshiki eut l'audace de paraître fier.

— Oh, ne commence pas, grimaça Shirabu. Tu étais bien content, tout à l'heure.

— Mais j'avais raison ! reprit Goshiki.

— On se demande ce que je fous avec un gamin pareil, grommela Shirabu.

— Hein ?

— Rien du tout. Allez, viens.

Il l'attrapa par la manche et le tira jusqu'à l'autre bout du buffet.

— Un dernier verre pour la route ? proposa Shirabu.

— Wow, ton enthousiasme m'éblouit, grimaça Goshiki.

— Ah oui, excuse-moi, c'est vrai que je devrais être bien plus joyeux. Fouiller les vieilles demeures moisies à la recherche d'une foutue famille pas capable de se tenir, mon passe-temps favori.

Il fixa longuement un invité à quelques mètres de lui, espérant presque qu'il se désagrège sous la pression de son regard. Il n'en fut naturellement rien, même si cela attira un soupir dépité de la part de Goshiki.

— Ben c'est pour ça que je te dis—

— Non, l'interrompit sèchement Shirabu.

— Tu ne m'as même pas écou—

— Ils ne seraient pas partis, répéta-t-il avec une articulation presque mécanique. Et je ne partirai pas comme ça. C'est peut-être une famille déconstruite, mais nous avons encore nos règles.

L'air embêté de Goshiki l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il avait le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir une culpabilité des plus absurdes. Ce n'était tout de même pas _sa_ faute.

— Partons à leur recherche, soupira Goshiki.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il reprit un sourire confiant et se frotta le nez avec bonne humeur.

— Ne t'en fais pas, _moi_ je ne vais pas partir.

— Mais oui, c'est ça.

— Je saurais subvenir à tous tes besoins durant notre période de recherche, bien évidemment, continua Goshiki en attrapant quelques petits fours qu'il tenta de cacher sous ses manches sans attirer l'attention de personne (une tâche plutôt aisée vu la réactivité de la foule), comme le petit-ami parfait que je suis.

— Tu veux pas le crier plus fort, encore ? grogna Shirabu.

Goshiki ouvrit la bouche mais ses paroles furent avalées par une vague d'exclamations lointaine, puis tout d'un coup toute proche. Chaque visage, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, sembla s'éclairer d'un émerveillement bien mystérieux. Shirabu croisa le regard vibrant d'une jeune fille sur sa droite, et fut pris d'un frisson.

— Qu'est-ce que— commença Goshiki, alors qu'une masse humaine commençait peu à peu à les entraîner tous deux vers le côté opposé de la pièce.

Par réflexe, Shirabu attrapa la manche de Goshiki, qu'il serra avec fermeté. Les corps chauds qui l'effleuraient le dégoûtaient, il détestait la foule, surtout en plein mouvement de folie. Des murmures excités naissaient un peu partout, sans que la moindre parole ne ressorte clairement. Un fourmillement indéfinissable commença à se répondre dans chacun de ses membres. Il tira légèrement sur la manche de Goshiki, et ce dernier se retourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard hésitant, presque inquiet. Ils semblaient être les seuls à se sentir perdus dans toute cette agitation.

Lorsque son regard revint à la foule, Shirabu constata qu'on avait fait coulisser un des panneaux principaux, et qu'il ne restait à présent qu'une cloison pour exposer la pièce à l'extérieur. Profitant d'un espace plus grand, la masse se rapprocha de la cloison, et de nouvelles mains s'avancèrent pour la déplacer et ouvrir leur monde à l'humidité extérieur.

D'abord, ce fut la pluie qui se fit ressentir. Elle n'était pas puissante, mais avec le vent, elle se dissipait un peu partout avec une lenteur désagréable. Shirabu plissa les yeux et tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire. Plusieurs bras s'étaient tendus dans les airs, montrant du doigt une forme lointaine, qui semblait comme battre dans la nuit d'automne. Même en s'y concentrant pleinement, Shirabu n'arriva pas à la définir — il avait d'abord cru à un drôle de nuage, mais à bien y réfléchir, l'aspect gonflé et lourd de cette chose n'avait rien à voir avec le coton léger des nuages. C'était comme regarder une marmite bouillir et son contenu déborder jusqu'au sol. Un halo éclatant traçait un chemin dont on ne pouvait à vue d'œil déterminer la distance jusqu'à l'entité, comme pour les inviter à s'y précipiter. Personne ne le fit. Shirabu eut une nouvelle fois le réflexe de tirer Goshiki vers lui — qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Goshiki débordait d'une fierté étrange et possédait une curiosité naturelle suffisante pour le pousser à faire les choses les plus idiotes ; bien sûr, sa peur de mal faire l'empêchait de totalement ignorer les règles et contrebalançait légèrement le tout. Mais on ne savait jamais.

— C'est un _OVNI_ _!_ s'écria quelqu'un.

L'hypothèse lui parut aussi ridicule que crédible. La forme avait adopté une étrange couleur verdâtre qui rappelait effectivement une sorte de vie extra-terrestre.

— N'importe quoi ! s'exclama une nouvelle personne. C'est un signe de Dieu, voilà tout.

D'autres réponses toutes aussi folles vinrent s'ajouter à la liste. On aurait dit une bande d'enfants en train de s'inventer une catastrophe. Cela dura quelques minutes encore, et Shirabu ne pensa à partir que lorsque son visage fut entièrement mouillé, les cils encombrés d'une fine couche de pluie. Il tira une dernière fois sur la manche de Goshiki pour tenter de le traîner vers l'arrière. Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, son cœur resta figé dans sa poitrine. Sous la lumière verte, les joues colorées par une excitation absurde, Goshiki riait silencieusement. Comme un personnage de tableau impressionniste, ni ses traits ni ses émotions ne ressortaient avec exactitude : juste un sentiment général, une direction, quelque chose qui se voyait même de loin. Shirabu comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, et s'y prit à deux mains pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

— — —

— — —

Le couloir ne paraissait pas avoir de fin. S'il n'était pas absolument persuadé d'avoir marché tout droit depuis bien une heure, Shirabu aurait juré qu'ils tournaient en rond. Mais c'était impossible ; ils s'étaient contentés d'avancer. Il n'y avait pas plus simple, comme trajet.

Fidèle à lui-même, Goshiki alternait entre des demi-plaintes et un enthousiasme exagéré, comme s'il se rendait subitement compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de geindre et qu'il devait montrer l'exemple en avançant. Il avait pris la tête de l'expédition, avançant un peu trop rapidement au goût de Shirabu.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à avancer si tu te fais des ampoules, grogna Shirabu.

Avec sa tenue traditionnelle, Goshiki portait des sandales en paille qui paraissaient bien inconfortables.

— C'est pas sympa, fit remarquer ce dernier. Moi je te porterais si tu te faisais mal.

— Ouais, mais moi je pèse pas cinq cents kilos. Et je porte des chaussures normales, pas ces conneries.

Goshiki releva son pied pour observer les sandales avec une grimace. Shirabu se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Bon, je veux bien t'accorder qu'elles ne sont pas… Top top, quoi, mais j'y tiens particulièrement.

— Si tu le dis.

— Enfin bon, ça n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser.

Avec ces paroles un peu froides, Goshiki se détourna et se remit à marcher plus rapidement encore. Shirabu pouvait voir son air froissé, mais ne fit rien pour l'atténuer. Il était lui-même d'humeur étrange, et ce n'était pas comme si les excuses et les mots doux étaient son fort. En y réfléchissant bien, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher.

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé cette pièce au moins cinquante fois, fit remarquer Goshiki avec énergie. Tout se ressemble, ici, c'est terrible—

— Vraiment, c'est tout ce qui te choque ? Le fait qu'on puisse marcher tout droit pendant des heures sans arriver au bout de la demeure ne te préoccupe pas tant que ça ?

Le regard que lui jeta Goshiki, bien que furtif, révéla un inconfort qui fit comprendre à Shirabu qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas aller plus loin. Peut-être cherchait-il à changer de sujet, peut-être n'y avait-il juste pas pensé (il avait encore cette naïveté curieuse, qui disparaissait habituellement à l'adolescence). Dans tous les cas, Shirabu comprit qu'une fois de plus, il se montrait trop dur. Avec un soupir suffisamment discret pour ne pas le froisser d'avanage, il accéléra le pas pour arriver au niveau de Goshiki, et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Pas d'excuses, mais un geste. C'était déjà ça.

— Tu penses qu'on devrait tourner ? demanda Goshiki, qui n'osait probablement pas évoquer le geste malgré ses coups d'œil à leurs mains liées. De toute évidence, on ne va rien trouver en allant tout droit.

— Mais on ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière.

Un air pensif se dessina sur les traits de Goshiki. Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Peut-être qu'il ne faut _pas_ retourner en arrière, justement.

— On serait définitivement perdus.

— Mais on l'est déjà…

— Non. Nous avons marché tout droit. Si on fait le chemin inverse, on retournera dans la première salle.

Goshiki haussa un sourcil et hésita un instant.

— Mais c'est toi qui as insisté sur le fait que cette maison soit bizarre, déjà, fit-il. Si on peut y avancer sans jamais trouver d'obstacles, c'est sûrement que d'autres choses étranges peuvent arriver… Genre, je sais pas, que les pièces se déplacent et tout. Si l'espace n'a plus de logique, alors… Enfin, tu vois.

Shirabu haussa les épaules.

— Sauf qu'on n'en sait rien, argumenta-t-il. Et que ce serait idiot de se perdre volontairement. S'il y a une chance que le chemin qui mène à la première pièce reste le même, alors on ne devrait pas—

— Mais on s'en fiche, de revenir à la première pièce ! On l'a quittée.

— Si on se perd totalement, il nous faudra un point de repère.

— Ou on se débrouillera autrement.

Shirabu se contenta de jeter un long regard cinglant à Goshiki, espérant lui faire comprendre que la logique était toujours à faire passer avant le reste, mais ce dernier ne semblait réellement pas comprendre. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué, même si ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Goshiki pouvait se montrer radical, parfois. S'il partait du principe que la réalité ne leur appartenait plus, alors il n'avait plus rien à espérer de la facette rigoureuse d'un monde évanoui. La logique n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Shirabu pensait différemment. Les règles pouvaient se prolonger, et le manque d'information était trop important pour qu'ils ne s'y fient pas encore un peu. Les règles étaient parfois universelles, après tout. Peut-être que si tout être humain avait besoin de se nourrir, alors tout couloir traversé en sens inverse ramenait à son point de départ.

— Éloignons-nous, demanda de nouveau Goshiki, et Shirabu sut qu'il avait perdu.

Son regard s'était débarrassé de cette incertitude timide qui le poussait baisser les yeux depuis leur départ, comme si miraculeusement il avait trouvé une réponse quelque part. Le connaissant, ça aurait pu être tout et n'importe quoi — mais il pouvait faire des merveilles en partant d'un rien. Shirabu ne le savait que trop bien. Il pensa à une phrase prononcée par sa grande sœur, après sa première rupture amoureuse en classe de quatrième. _On ne se faisait pas assez confiance_, avait-elle avoué en secouant tristement la tête, _il pensait que j'avais bouffé la dernière fraise tagada du paquet alors que je n'aurais jamais osé_._ Tu sais, avoir confiance en l'autre, c'est absolument nécessaire pour qu'une relation fonctionne. _Shirabu était alors trop absorbé par son cahier de vacances pour vraiment répondre, mais il avait écouté. Derrière cette formulation ridicule se trouvait une vérité inébranlable.

— Je te fais confiance, déclara-t-il, lui-même surpris par le ton apaisé de sa voix. Mais restons malins et trouvons un schéma systématique.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Toujours tourner à gauche, par exemple. Ou à droite. On dit qu'on finit toujours par trouver une sortie.

— La sortie veut dire les parents ? gloussa Goshiki.

Il ne répondit pas, mais se mit à grimacer, chose qui amusa davantage Goshiki. Sa main était chaude et un peu moite. Shirabu ne l'aurait lâchée pour rien au monde.

— Gauche, alors ! s'exclama Goshiki. Comme Ushijima.

— Tu es sûr ? L'année où il a été capitaine, on n'a même pas été aux nationales.

Goshiki laissa échapper un glapissement outré.

— Il était quand même meilleur que tous les autres.

Shirabu hocha la tête. Il n'était de toute façon pas l'homme à convaincre, et n'avait parlé que pour embêter Goshiki. Pris d'ennui, il se mettait à chercher la petite bête. Pendant le trajet, il avait laissé Goshiki faire toute la conversation et il commençait à perdre patience.

— Gauche, alors, répéta-t-il.

Goshiki hocha joyeusement la tête, et posa ses mains sur le panneau coulissant le plus proche, avant de le tirer en douceur.

— — —

— — —

— Je commence à avoir faim.

La phrase avait quitté la bouche de Goshiki dans un son plaintif, alors que ses mains avaient pris une place théâtrale sur son ventre. Shirabu se contenta d'un long regard silencieux. Ses mains à lui étaient dans son dos, les doigts croisés, tentant de masquer son air nerveux.

— Tu n'as rien avec toi, par hasard ? demanda Goshiki.

Il secoua la tête.

— J'aurais dû prendre plus de provisions que ça… Mais bon, comment on aurait pu savoir qu'on passerait des heures à marcher ? Ça commence à devenir lassant, là.

_Lassant_ n'était pas le mot que Shirabu aurait employé. Il était à vrai dire plutôt effrayé par la situation, même s'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement le faire savoir. De toute façon, Goshiki aussi avait peur. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler et de rire bizarrement, ce qui voulait dire qu'il cachait une émotion plus forte. Jamais Goshiki n'aurait avoué avoir peur.

Avec un frisson, Shirabu baissa les yeux au sol. Le parquet était recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière. En progressant, ils laissaient derrière eux des traces, mais il avait vérifié et sans surprise, constaté qu'elles disparaissaient naturellement au bout de quelques mètres.

— J'ai froid, dit-il.

Sa voix lui parut toute rouillée, comme s'il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis des jours. N'ayant ni montre ni accès à l'extérieur, impossible de savoir depuis combien d'heures ils étaient là.

— Approche-toi, fit Goshiki en lui tendant son bras, le coude replié, comme un gentleman proposant une danse.

Shirabu se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement. Ce n'était donc pas juste _lui_.

Sa première réaction fut de refuser l'aider, un réflexe qui le tenait en arrière, grondant comme une tempête de neige — la pensée que toucher Goshiki le gèlerait aussi se glissa immédiatement dans son esprit, et il réprima les mots durs qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Ce n'était plus lui, c'était un garçon marqué par des habitudes grossières et presque effrayantes. Il s'autorisa un temps de silence et d'immobilité, prit une inspiration discrète, et accepta son bras. Il était tiède, agréable, et il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Goshiki pour profiter un peu plus de cette sensation rassurante qui montait en lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on va sortir d'ici.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de rester coincé dans les pièges.

— — —

— — —

Parfois, ils croisaient du monde, mais personne ne répondait jamais à leurs appels. C'était d'ailleurs plus inquiétant que cela : les personnes qu'ils trouvaient semblaient à peine réelles, comme effacées du monde. Incapable de perdre l'état d'hébétude qui était peint sur leur visage, elles se fondaient dans les cloisons, au sol et au plafond. Goshiki essaya d'attraper le bras d'une d'entre elles et se retrouva la main dans le vide, l'air mortifié.

Pour lui, ce devait être un premier contact avec le monde des esprits, certainement. Ou bien il n'avait pas tout à fait réalisé avec la maison. Depuis le nuage vert, Shirabu savait. Il avait toisé les créatures et n'avait eu aucune réaction. Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir les identifier — il n'était pas calé sur le sujet, mais il lui semblait que les esprits n'étaient que des résidus d'humain, des êtres anciennement vivants. Si son âme était connectée à cette maison, alors peut-être qu'un esprit reconnaissable finirait par surgir des profondeurs. L'idée le remplissait de joie et d'effroi.

La poussière se faisait de plus en plus abondante, et recouvrait presque entièrement leurs pieds. Avec des sandales en paille, Goshiki y était plus facilement exposé. Il gardait les yeux levés pour ne pas avoir à y penser — l'idée de sentir la crasse contre sa peau semblait réellement le dégoûter, et Shirabu pouvait comprendre — il avait parfois l'impression de voir des insectes morts, des vieux chewing-gums, ou même des doigts y traîner.

— Je veux rentrer, dit Shirabu.

La phrase sonnait faux. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de rentrer. Il détestait ses parents, il n'avait plus aucune affinité avec sa sœur. Il n'avait _plus_ de sœur.

— C'est le but, grogna Goshiki. J'aurais dû mettre des chaussures. Ça me rend malade. Je sens des choses bizarres se glisser entre mon pied et la semelle… Et tout à l'heure, une aile de chauve-souris est restée accrochée à la paille…

Shirabu ne répondit pas, mais grimaça. Peut-être qu'eux-mêmes finiraient par rejoindre cette poussière, petit à petit—

— C'est _vraiment_ dégueulasse, insista Goshiki avec un frisson. Mais ce ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir.

— Je fais confiance à ma bonne étoile. Et puis ces sandales m'ont toujours porté chance.

Shirabu étouffa un rire froid.

— Eh bien, elles n'ont pas l'air très utiles, là, au contraire.

— Mais si. Elles luttent, c'est pour ça. La poussière essaye de les avaler.

— Ça n'a aucun sens.

Goshiki lui sourit gaiement.

— Elles appartenaient à mon frère.

Son sourire était doux, épaissit par le froid qui formait une loupe devant chaque émotion. Shirabu se laissa distraire par d'autres choses. Les cerises accrochées aux oreilles, le Soleil brûlant contre ses pieds. Il avait eu peur et s'était muré dans le silence, puis c'était le silence qui lui avait fait peur. Le silence qui venait de lui était effrayant, mais pas autant que celui qui venait de l'extérieur — surtout quand la neige était là pour étouffer les bruits.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de frère, répondit-il.

Il trouva lui-même cette réponse étrange. Peut-être avait-il voulu dire : _moi elle ne m'a rien donné_, mais avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Goshiki ne sembla pas choqué par la remarque.

— C'est à double tranchant, fit-il. D'un côté, tu as l'impression de ne jamais avoir à être seul, qu'à deux vous êtes plus forts que tous les autres. De l'autre, il y a cette histoire de comparaison. Tout le temps. Des parents, des amis, de toi-même, aussi. Mais le pire…

Shirabu lui serra la main.

— Le pire, c'est quand tu te retrouves seul. Tu te dis que jamais tu ne quitteras cette solitude-là.

— Je sais, murmura doucement Shirabu. Ne restons pas là.

Sur la cloison à gauche d'eux remontaient des insectes impossibles à identifier tant ils étaient nombreux. Ils tournèrent à droite et la poussière se fit moins abondante.

La lumière pâle qui tapissait les cloisons commençait à s'éteindre. Shirabu ne savait pas d'où elle venait, car ils avaient quitté la salle de fête alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, mais la voir disparaître avec une lenteur de soirée d'été le plongea dans un état cotonneux, plus proche du sommeil que de l'éveil. Ses pas se firent progressivement plus lents et moins ordonnés. Parfois, il en oubliait la chaleur de la main de Goshiki, et sentait ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes. L'air était frais, mais il n'existait presque plus, du moins pas suffisamment pour qu'il en soit affecté. Son corps se mettait à frissonner, parfois, mais il le remarquait à peine.

Goshiki finit par s'en rendre compte, et ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, par chance dans un endroit où la poussière n'était plus un problème. Goshiki ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il avait tu sa fatigue. La fierté vous fait parfois faire des choses un peu bêtes.

Ils glissèrent tous deux jusqu'au sol, et Shirabu se laissa emporter par la fatigue une poignée de secondes après avoir laissé sa tête reposer contre l'épaule de Goshiki.

— — —

— — —

Au réveil, il fixa longuement le plafond sans comprendre. Une lumière pâle et froide glissait sur les murs dans un silence inquiétant. Seuls des drôles de cliquetis persistaient, et Shirabu mit quelques minutes à comprendre qu'il était en train de claquer des dents. Il plaça une main devant sa bouche et expira lentement, mais l'air était aussi invisible que d'habitude. À force d'être toujours aussi gelé, il ne savait plus bien s'il en allait de même tout autour.

Les souvenirs finirent par se bousculer dans son esprit, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'était montré si indifférent la veille qu'il avait eu l'impression de n'avoir suivi qu'un simple pan de rêve, un fil facile à tirer, comme si au bout l'attendait une réponse des dieux. Peut-être était-il lié à une sorte de prophétie. Ce serait plus simple, à vrai dire : les décisions auraient déjà été prises pour lui et il n'aurait qu'à s'y plier. Mais ce serait trop facile. Il devait rester calme et analyser la situation, puis les sortir de là. Habituellement, il se débrouillait bien à ce jeu-là.

La vague de panique qu'il avait sentie monter se calma petit à petit, et retrouva cette énergie froide à laquelle il avait pu s'agripper la veille. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de Goshiki, qui ouvrit sur lui d'yeux perdus.

— Je te laisse reprendre tes esprits, chuchota Shirabu. Je vais inspecter les lieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste dans ton champ de vision.

Il l'embrassa maladroitement sur le front et se leva dans une précipitation un peu lâche. Le retour à la réalité n'était jamais un bon moment, et il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre au regard effrayé de Goshiki. Des choses bizarres arrivaient la nuit, ça n'avait rien de si bizarre que ça, au final. Peut-être parce que les rêves étaient alors plus proches d'eux. Peut-être que l'obscurité s'amusait à déformer les évènements. Aucun moyen de savoir. Mais le jour, on revenait au quotidien. Si on ne revenait pas, c'était que plus jamais la vie ne serait pareille.

Shirabu savait que c'était le matin. La lumière n'avait rien à avoir avec les drôles de teintes qu'elle avait adoptées pendant la nuit, et il sentait une légère humidité, celle d'une rosée qui se serait infiltrée à travers une cloison mal fermée. La seule consolation qu'il trouva fut l'odeur de la pièce, qui était plus fraîche que celle de la veille. Les insectes et la poussière semblaient bien loin. Sans prendre la peine de regarder en arrière, Shirabu longea les bords de la pièce, passant ses mains sur les cloisons fines. Elles avaient sous ses doigts des allures d'épaisses feuilles de papier calque. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il en trouva une plus froide que les autres. L'ouvrit légèrement et y passa une main.

— On dirait qu'il y a un courant d'air, fit-il savoir. J'ai l'impression qu'on est proches d'une sortie.

Goshiki répondit par un grognement et Shirabu se retourna finalement vers lui. Il semblait fatigué. C'était naturel, la nuit avait été très courte.

— Viens, dit-il en s'approchant pour saisir la main tendue de Goshiki et la tendre jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se relever. On rentre.

Goshiki se redressa finalement, et lui sourit timidement. Malgré son regard un peu perdu, Shirabu constata avec soulagement qu'il gardait un air déterminé.

— Ce chemin n'était pas si mal, répondit-il enfin, il n'y avait plus de cette horrible poussière.

— Je n'arrive même pas à savoir si elle était réelle, fit Shirabu avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas senti toutes ces conneries contre tes pieds pendant des heures, frissonna Goshiki. Mais bon. C'est probablement pas pareil à la lumière du jour.

— Non, en effet.

Cette fois-ci, Shirabu tira la cloison jusqu'au bout. Il était convaincu qu'il suffirait d'aller tout droit, cette fois-ci. Dérouler le tapis jusqu'au bout. Les maisons japonaises avaient l'avantage de se démonter comme celles destinées aux poupées.

— J'ai pas mal réfléchi à tout ça, fit Goshiki, peut-être gêné par le silence qui les enveloppait. On dirait bien que ce lieu est hanté.

Shirabu leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu dois avoir de sacrées preuves, répondit-il avec une politesse froide.

— Eh bien, je ne veux pas m'en vanter, mais je dois avouer— enfin, je veux dire que j'ai quelques petites idées et, tu sais, j'ai une bonne intuition, pas vrai ? On me le dit souvent. Et déjà je peux dire que mon intuition me crie qu'on est dans une maison hantée.

— D'accord. Et quoi d'autre ?

— Mhhh… La maison bouge. Comme si elle était humaine. Comme les films d'horreur.

— Voilà une analyse vraiment minutieuse.

— Vas-y, trouve-moi une meilleure explication, alors, dit Goshiki, visiblement vexé.

Shirabu haussa les épaules, maussade.

— Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, moi. Ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il faut sortir d'ici.

— Je veux dire— il y avait des _fantômes_, si ça c'est pas une preuve…

Il se mit à lister les phénomènes étranges qui s'étaient déroulés la veille, mais Shirabu n'écoutait plus. Il s'en fichait un peu. Quelque chose cherchait à les éloigner du monde, à les emprisonner. Pourquoi les prendre à part comme ça ? Quelque chose chez eux devait être déjà suffisamment déréglé pour qu'on les tire d'un monde à l'autre sans la moindre difficulté.

Il y pensa un moment, puis se rendit compte que Goshiki avait arrêté de parler. La tête baissée, il semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de ses sandales.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Shirabu. J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas lâcher.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça…

Une légère contrariété étirait son visage. Shirabu n'y fit pas attention, et ils continuèrent. Le courant d'air était toujours bien présent, mais sa source se trouvait plus éloignée que prévu. Shirabu se mit à bâiller, rêvant de retourner dormir. La poignée d'heures qu'il avait passé assoupi contre l'épaule de Goshiki ne suffisait pas, de toute évidence.

— Tu entends ça ? demanda Goshiki d'un ton étrangement réservé.

— Entendre quoi ?

La réponse tarda à venir.

— Mhh, une vieille ballade, peut-être ?

Shirabu secoua la tête, et Goshiki ne donna aucune autre précision. On aurait dit qu'il n'était qu'à moitié réveillé, comme un enfant trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il dit.

Ils marchèrent à nouveau dans le silence, mais Goshiki s'arrêta encore. Il semblait plus irrité cette fois-ci, et continuait à regarder ses pieds comme s'ils étaient en train de faire quelque chose d'anormal. Puis il finit par secouer la tête, et n'adressa même pas le problème. Shirabu se montra malgré lui plus attentif. Alors qu'habituellement il se fondait dans une rêverie presque automatique, il concentra toute son énergie sur Goshiki : écouta ses respirations et sa démarche, repérant les irrégularités qu'elles pouvaient montrer. Il était si concentré sur le moindre détail que quand Goshiki se mit à parler, il sursauta brusquement.

— On y est, dit-il avec un rire gêné. C'est juste derrière la cloison.

Ce n'était pas une affirmation jetée comme ça à la va-vite. Shirabu ne l'avait vu employer ce ton que lorsqu'il était absolument sûr de quelque chose. Et dans ce genre de situation, il ne se serait jamais permis de lui jouer le moindre tour. De toute façon, Goshiki n'était pas _fait_ pour mentir. Lorsqu'il s'y essayait, il était cramé à mille à l'heure. Ses lèvres, retroussées en une moue presque effrayée, ne pouvaient pas mentir.

— Eh bien, dit Shirabu, à toi l'honneur.

— — —

— — —

— On y a vécu pendant pas mal de temps, je dirais une dizaine d'années, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je veux dire que je sais qu'à mon échelle ça semblait déjà énorme, mais il n'y avait pas que moi, tu vois ? Mon frère n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre des déménagements. Mes parents aussi, en fait. Enfin eux ne le disaient pas _explicitement_ mais je pouvais dire. Ça se voyait, quoi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils font semblant de pas s'en plaindre mais dès que l'idée était évoquée je les voyais rouler des yeux et soupirer et tout. Bref, on peut dire que moi j'ai grandi dans une espèce de raz le bol général du déménagement, je ne l'ai pas réellement vécu — du moins sans m'en souvenir — mais je l'ai bien senti. Alors il fallait s'arrêter quelque part, tu vois ? Que mon père change de boulot, et il n'aurait pas beaucoup de choix. Parce qu'on avait tous déjà attendu. Alors on s'est arrêté là, et c'était un peu par hasard.

Shirabu n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait. C'était une ville, avec des longs immeubles, des voitures garées un peu partout. Il y avait de la musique, mais pas un seul piéton. Même à travers les fenêtres ouvertes on ne voyait aucun visage dépasser. Goshiki continuait de parler sans s'en soucier. Pour lui, rien de bizarre. Le paysage appartenait à un ancien quotidien, à une zone du connu qui le rendait plus rassurant qu'inquiétant.

— J'étais né avant qu'on débarque, mais je me souviens de rien. Mais on était à la campagne. Ça, c'est certain. Je sais parce qu'on avait plein d'affaires qui venaient forcément de là. Mon frère m'a filé ces sandales parce qu'il disait qu'en ville, personne n'allait porter ces vieilleries. J'ai dit que c'était pour une tenue traditionnelle et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Mais, bon. Il disait qu'en ville, on vivait à l'américaine.

— Il y a toujours les festivals, dit Shirabu.

Répondre à la conversation lui permettait de s'éloigner de l'étrange de la situation. Derrière une cloison, une ville morte.

— Oui, et ce genre d'évènements, continua Goshiki. C'est exactement ce genre de trucs que je voulais lui faire comprendre.

— Il n'écoutait pas.

— Non. Personne ne m'écoutait vraiment.

— Donc tu les y as forcés, sourit Shirabu.

— Pourquoi pas ? D'avoir un fils ou un frère comme ça et de ne pas l'écouter du tout, c'est un peu triste, non ?

Shirabu hocha la tête. Goshiki aimait être admiré. Il allait toujours chercher cette admiration malgré les réticences. Ce n'était pas qu'il forçait les choses — il s'était mal exprimé — mais il y a un moment où vous ne pouvez plus rien faire d'autre.

— Tu aimais cette ville ?

Le Soleil avait commencé par apparaître tout petit et difforme, comme un ballon de baudruche qui n'était pas encore gonflé. Depuis, il ne faisait que grossir. Dans le froid mordant et silencieux qui les entourait, il apportait une illusion de chaleur. Les fenêtres ondulaient à son contact, et la route, glissante et à demi givrée, ressemblait à un fleuve brillant. Lorsqu'il expira, Shirabu vit la buée sortir de sa bouche et se sentit en danger, tout d'un coup.

— Je l'ai aimée. Une part de moi l'aime toujours. Mais ce n'est plus pareil.

— Elle t'a fait peur.

Goshiki haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait visiblement pas où allait la conversation. Shirabu était aussi d'avis de changer de sujet.

— Toutes les fenêtres sont ouvertes, dit Shirabu. Il fait si froid.

— Ouais…

— Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait faire demi-tour ? Il fait un froid de canard, et j'ai bien peur qu'on ne fasse que se perdre davantage en continuant dans cette direction.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Que Goshiki sache et pas lui. Que Goshiki se sente chez lui dans un endroit qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantôme. Il avait parlé de son frère, par ailleurs, et ça ne préservait rien de bon. C'était précisément après sa mort que Goshiki et sa famille s'étaient installés à Tokyo. Cette ville n'était qu'un tombeau.

— Tu sais pourquoi ils ont ouvert leurs fenêtres ? demanda Goshiki en fixant ses propres pieds.

Son ton était léger, mais lui donna des frissons. Il sut dès lors qu'il fallait partir.

— Ils regardaient quelque chose, continua Goshiki. Attends, si on s'approche, on le verra peut-être.

— On ne s'approche pas. On fait demi-tour, le pressa Shirabu.

Il n'aimait ni le ton de Goshiki, ni la lumière folle qui s'allumait dans son regard.

— À l'intérieur, répéta-t-il.

— Juste histoire de le revoir, allez, rit Goshiki. Ça nous prendra cinq minutes. On lui fait un signe de la main et on se barre. C'est pas comme s'il allait nous répondre.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, reprit Shirabu, plus calmement.

— Je sais très bien, rétorqua Goshiki, non sans agressivité.

— Ne parle pas comme ça, siffla Shirabu.

— Ouh, alors là, excuse-moi… Je voudrais surtout pas te froisser, hein. Je sais que faire trois mètres pour dire au revoir à quelqu'un semble te coûter un bras, mais quand même—

— Goshiki, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu ne _veux_ pas le voir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais ça ?

Mais ce Goshiki n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il était agressif, il était méchant. Ce n'était plus Goshiki du tout, en réalité. Shirabu s'en rendit compte et voulut le pousser vers l'arrière, mais il n'était pas le plus fort des deux.

— Je vais te dire, moi, ce qu'ils regardaient, ricana Goshiki, comme si Shirabu n'avait été qu'une petite mouche de rien du tout. Ils étaient penchés à leurs fenêtres, juste comme ça (il se pencha en avant et prit une expression faussement étonnée, puis horrifiée). C'est un grand immeuble, tu sais ? Alors ils devaient vraiment faire basculer leur corps en avant pour bien voir ce qu'il y avait en bas.

— Tais-toi. Ne dis plus rien. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais—

— Ils pouvaient voir l'essentiel ! Le plus drôle, quoi. Goshiki ne l'a jamais vu. Mais tu sais comment il est, il l'a imaginé encore et encore—

— _Ta gueule_.

Shirabu tenta de le gifler pour le faire taire, mais l'autre fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le poignet.

— Il meurt d'envie de savoir, allez. Ça prendra quelques secondes. Si ça vous plaît, vous pourrez même rester avec lui pour toujours.

Ça ne servait plus à rien de répondre. Shirabu se dégagea, et tint son propre poignet quelques instants pour tenter de se calmer. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Quel idiot. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'éloigner, au tout départ. C'était de sa faute.

— Goshiki, dit-il doucement.

— J'imagine que même de loin, ils pouvaient voir le sang, reprit l'autre avec un rire sec. Ça devait faire des longues traînées tout autour de lui. J'sais pas, mais j'imagine. On est des gosses, on est doué à ça, non ?

— Reviens, demanda Shirabu.

Il ne suppliait pas. Il ne priait pas. Il essayait d'être gentil, mais c'était toujours ce même ton autoritaire qui quittait sa gorge.

— Enfin, je veux dire que c'est comme avec une bombe à eau, non ? Ou une tomate, reprit l'autre. Allez, on va prendre l'exemple de la tomate. Disons que tu en fais tomber une de ton assiette, genre, _par terre_. Ça fait une sorte _splash_ et puis le contenu se répand partout, pas vrai ? C'est super chiant à nettoyer.

Shirabu sentit une rage soudaine lui entailler les poumons. Il peinait à respirer tant elle se montra vive et expansible. Cette situation était grotesque. Jamais il n'aurait dû voir le corps de Goshiki articuler ces mots-là. Il en aurait vomi, s'il n'était pas trop crispé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

— Ça y est, l'histoire de la tomate t'a convaincu ? gloussa l'autre. Tu veux aller voir ? Je te promets qu'on va bien se marrer.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il hocha la tête. Il se demanda à quel degré sa colère était visible de l'extérieur. Cacher ses émotions n'avait jamais été un problème, et même quand son corps semblé rongé par l'une d'entre elles, il avait appris à conserver une impassibilité remarquable — sauf quand il s'autorisait quelques écarts, cela allait de soi. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait aimé qu'on devine sa faiblesse maintenant. De toute façon, il savait comment c'était. La bouffée retomberait bien assez tôt ; il suffisait d'attendre.

Le regarder se retourner et avancer.

Le suivre sans troubler le silence. S'il riait, il penserait à autre chose.

Le dos de Goshiki avait toujours eu quelque chose de rassurant. Sa silhouette, de manière générale. Pour tout dire, Shirabu était rassuré de ne plus être confronté à son horrible expression. La colère retomba peu à peu et il fut en mesure de penser plus calmement. Il ne comptait certainement pas le laisser remonter jusqu'au cadavre de son frère aîné — jamais il ne s'en remettrait. La ville avait déjà fait assez de damages.

La première chose à faire était de se débarrasser de cette chose qui avait pris possession de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un esprit ou d'autre chose, il n'y connaissait de toute façon rien. Shirabu était loin d'être ignorant, mais le registre du surnaturel fourmillait d'incertitudes qui ne l'avaient jamais attiré. Goshiki en aurait peut-être su un peu plus, mais il était persuadé que les fantômes lui faisaient peur, même s'il ne l'admettait pas, cela laissait donc à désirer.

Au final, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, lorsque d'une démarche hâtive et enjouée, Goshiki leva le talon un peu trop haut, exposant le dessous de sa semelle. Shirabu eut un frisson d'effroi en apercevant un énorme œil s'ouvrir si brièvement qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, puis se refermer avant son nouveau contact avec le sol. Il se retint de crier — plus sous le coup de la surprise que de la peur, car au point où il en était, elle l'engourdissait déjà tout entier —, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche pour qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Il lui fallut encore quelques longues secondes pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, puis la simplicité du plan qu'il aurait à mettre en œuvre pour sortir Goshiki de là lui sauta aux yeux.

Il avait entendu parler de ça. Des yokai qui se cachaient dans les objets anciens. La plupart étaient farceurs et ne pouvaient rien faire contre eux si on les séparait de leur hôte. Son père y croyait dur comme fer. Longtemps, il s'était donné la mission de faire régulièrement le tour des vieux objets de la maison pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas infectés. Il se glissait dans la chambre de Shirabu et de ses sœurs, quand ils dormaient encore à trois dans la même pièce, et soulevait délicatement le vieux vase en porcelaine, qui restait à jamais vide sur l'étagère la plus haute. Shirabu n'y avait jamais cru.

— Nous y sommes presque ! s'exclama le yokai en se retournant vers lui. C'est dingue comme on se croirait dans une sorte de film. La lumière arrive exactement où il faut qu'on regarde. C'est suffisamment rare pour être noté.

_Suffisamment rare pour ne pas être une coïncidence, surtout_, pensa amèrement Shirabu.

— Allez, fais pas la gueule. T'es jaloux, c'est ça ? Parce que Goshiki aura eu ce que tu n'auras jamais ?

— Il aura eu ce que je ne souhaiterais jamais avoir, siffla Shirabu, mais il mentait à moitié.

— Eh bien, ce garçon a plus d'ambition que toi, alors. Il souhaite découvrir le monde.

— Ce n'est pas le _monde_.

— C'était son monde.

— Pas dans cet état-là.

Mais ce dialogue était ridicule, une gigantesque blague. Shirabu laissa au yokai le temps de hausser les épaules puis de se retourner, et il sut qu'il ne restait qu'un pas.

Il avança avec l'intention de faire basculer son ennemi, mais au dernier moment se ravisa et son geste fut tout autre. Se rapprocher de lui et sentir la peau brûlante de Goshiki lui rappela toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Toute la gentillesse qu'il lui inspirait, malgré tout ce que lui était — quelqu'un de terne, d'irritable. Shirabu ne put se résoudre à le faire. Il se contenta de placer ses mains sur son visage, à l'aveugle car il était derrière lui. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, pourtant, et ses paumes se renfermèrent sur les yeux de Goshiki.

— Ne regarde pas, chuchota Shirabu.

Il pensa que le yokai le pousserait, ou ferait preuve de violence. À la place, Goshiki lui répondit d'une voix tremblante :

— Non. Je ne veux pas. Il mentait, juste avant—

— Je sais.

— Je crois qu'il va revenir. Ne le laisse pas faire. Je ne veux pas regarder.

Ses mains aussi tremblaient, remarqua Shirabu. Il avait encore le contrôle. Le yokai ne devait pas être si fort que ça, mais il reviendrait. Il fallait profiter de cet instant de répit.

Shirabu balança son pied jusqu'à l'avant de la cheville de Goshiki, puis la ramena doucement vers l'arrière. C'était comme faire un croche-pied au ralenti, sans la moindre résistance. Le corps de Goshiki ne se tendit qu'au dernier moment, mais il était déjà trop tard : Shirabu avait retiré l'une des sandales. Immédiatement, il la jeta au sol pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de le posséder _lui_. Goshiki tituba vaguement, et il s'empressa de le soutenir avant de répéter l'opération avec son autre jambe, ou retirer la sandale restante. Cette dernière semblait parfaitement normale, mais il n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable.

— Demi-tour, fit-il à Goshiki.

Il lui prit la main et le tira en arrière pour reculer de quelques pas, les éloignant suffisamment de la scène pour qu'ils ne puissent pas tomber dessus par inadvertance. Le point où ils s'arrêtèrent concordait avec le point d'atterrissage de la première sandale, même si Shirabu ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle parla.

— Je suis désolé ! geignait le yokai. Reprenez-moi avec vous, s'il vous plaît. Je ne vous causerais plus aucun tort, c'est promis. Ne me laissez pas là…

Si plus tôt il s'était exprimé avec la voix de Goshiki, il ne restait de son ton qu'un léger filet suraigu, presque comique. Shirabu ne fit pas plus attention à lui que s'il était une simple sandale, et se retourna vers Goshiki pour saisir son visage entre ses mains, vérifier qu'il allait bien. Un sourire mal assuré finit par lui répondre, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec soulagement. La menace paraissait à présent si insignifiante que son inquiétude lui semblait ridicule, mais il ne s'en blâma pas. Ça avait été effrayant, après tout. Ça l'était toujours.

— Hé ! reprit le yokai. Je ferais ce que vous voulez !

— Tu nous sortiras d'ici ? demanda Shirabu d'un ton sec.

— Bien sûr !

— Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Il se retourna vers Goshiki, qui restait silencieux. Son regard était dur et ses traits fermés. Il secoua la tête.

— Je promets ! Je ne mentirais plus ! Je—

— Qu'est-ce qu'une promesse de _ta_ part vaut ? le coupa Shirabu. On va te laisser là, et tu pourras crier dans le vide comme ça te chante.

— Je peux vous guider jusqu'à la sortie.

— Non, souffla Goshiki. C'est un piège.

— Bien sûr que c'est un piège, reprit Shirabu. On se débrouillera.

— Je suis votre seul espoir. Sans moi, vous n'arrivez à rien.

Shirabu sentit un frisson le parcourir de haut en bas. Jusqu'ici, il s'était affreusement débrouillé, mais il supposa que le yokai y était aussi pour quelque chose. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une futilité. Que la menace était bien plus grande. Jamais un minuscule esprit comme celui-ci n'aurait pu construire un pan entier de ville, un Soleil, une atmosphère gelée si réaliste.

— Dis-nous quelque chose, alors, demanda-t-il au hasard.

— Si vous me prenez avec vous.

— Mais oui, on te prendra, fit Shirabu sans en penser un mot.

Goshiki sembla remarquer la note ironique qui ponctuait ses mots, car il ne réagit pas.

— Tu ne le penses pas… se plaignit l'esprit. Allez, quoi… Vous êtes pas sympas, comme humains…

— Tu as vécu dans ma famille depuis _des années_, répondit Goshiki, et tu oses me faire ce coup-là ?

— Oh, ça va, moi je n'ai fait que m'emparer d'une coquille vide. Le prend pas personnellement, gamin, je te connaissais pas d'avant.

Ce dialogue commençait à devenir lassant. Goshiki fit la moue.

— Dans tous les cas, on ne va pas s'encombrer d'un esprit dangereux _et_ inutile comme toi.

Après un léger silence, le yokai reprit un ton plus plaintif et suppliant.

— Allez— allez, quoi. Je sais, que je suis inutile. Que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne suis qu'un esprit inutile et faible. Je ne mérite pas votre pardon, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le demander quand bien même. Si vous me laissez ici, je disparaîtrais avec la ville dès que vous la quitterez. Ramenez-moi au moins à l'intérieur, que je puisse me raccrocher à autre chose—

— Ça ne sert à rien de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

— Vous êtes cruels. Je n'allais même pas vous _tuer_. Juste m'amuser un peu et vous amener au cœur.

Goshiki réprima un frisson, et pinça les lèvres avec colère. Il serra la main de Shirabu comme s'il s'agissait d'une boule antistress.

— Nous avons un sens de l'humour bien différent, marmonna-t-il.

Mais Shirabu n'avait pas retenu cette partie-là.

— Quel cœur ?

— Celui de la maison, bien sûr. Vous voyez, que je peux vous être utile !

— On ne te croit pas, fit Goshiki.

— Pourquoi nous amener au cœur ? Quelqu'un nous y attend ?

Leur temps était limité. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un esprit qui avait tenté de les prendre au piège, mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix. Shirabu sentait que cet endroit se détruirait de lui-même d'une minute à l'autre ; il fallait partir vite.

— Et n'essaye pas de nous mentir, ajouta-t-il. Je sais reconnaître les mensonges.

Ce n'était pas forcément vrai, mais le ton était convaincant. C'était le genre de menace qu'il faisait aux petits cousins qui pensaient jouer aux malins avec lui.

— Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? Vous m'avez démasqué, de toute façon. C'est pas comme si vous alliez me laisser le posséder à nouveau.

Goshiki ouvrit la bouche mais Shirabu lui fit signe de se taire. Autant savoir.

— Bref, reprit le yokai, d'habitude, on mène les humains au cœur, où ils restent perdus à jamais. Puis ils finissent par se transformer en esprits. Je suppose que la maison les dévore. Ce n'est plus vraiment de mon ressort. Moi, je m'amuse à vous escorter, rien de plus. Il y a de drôles de pièges, près du cœur, de quoi bien se marrer. Oh, ça ne voue tue pas, hein. C'est juste pour, disons, vous amener à choisir le bon chemin.

— Comment éviter le cœur ?

— Oh, aucune idée. Je suppose que c'est une question de chance. Bien sûr, si vous vous alliez avec moi, ça peut changer—

— Il ment, accusa Goshiki, avant de regarder Shirabu droit dans les yeux. Rentrons. Je me sens déjà plus léger. Je sens que la sortie est toute proche.

Abandonner l'esprit ici était certainement la meilleure solution, mais quelque chose poussait Shirabu à y revenir. L'œil qui s'ouvrait en plein centre de la semelle avait quelque chose d'hypnotisait. L'iris était violet mais se perdait dans des teintes dorées selon la direction qu'il prenait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se refermer, de s'ouvrir, se refermer, s'ouvrir—

— Allons-y, répéta-t-il d'un ton morne, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il parlait.

Parce que ramener l'esprit avec eux avait autant d'inconvénients que d'avantages. Et parce que Goshiki avait eu assez peur comme ça. Au fond, il y avait autre chose, et ça le concernait _lui_. S'il avait été dans la même situation que Goshiki, il se demanda s'il aurait regardé ou pas. La pensée l'effleura du bout des doigts, et il la rejeta violemment. Aurait-il regardé ? Sa situation n'avait rien à voir. Ce n'était pas un plaisir pervers. C'était un _besoin_ de savoir.

Les voyant faire demi-tour et s'éloigner, l'esprit s'agita. Appela plus fort. Supplia, se mit en colère. Sa voix mince et étranglée parut soudainement très humaine, et Shirabu vit Goshiki lui lâcher la main pour se boucher les oreilles. Il fit de même, et réprima ses tremblements jusqu'à l'apparition de la première cloison.

— — —

— — —

Shirabu n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

S'il avait été à sa place. S'il n'avait pas voulu partir de la fête en premier. S'il avait décidé de ramener l'esprit avec eux. S'il avait été plus attentif, un jour d'hiver.

— Je pense que la maison a bien un cœur, dit Goshiki. Elle cherche de toute manière à nous attirer quelque part. Hein, Shirabu ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser des mauvaises pensées, Shirabu se concentra à nouveau sur le présent et sur celui qui lui faisait face. Il reconnaissait l'air boudeur de Goshiki, son regard attentif et énergique, semblable à celui d'un petit garçon en désaccord avec le monde qui l'entoure.

— Je suis d'accord. Repensons à la ville, si tu veux bien.

— Bien sûr. Je peux encaisser, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis plus fort que ça.

Shirabu retint un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il était fort, il n'en avait jamais douté. En pénétrant à nouveau dans la maison, Goshiki s'était laissé aller pendant quelques longues minutes. Il avait doucement pleuré contre l'épaule de Shirabu, découpant le silence intimidant de la demeure de hoquets irréguliers. Puis il avait séché ses larmes et sans un mot, s'était remis à marcher. Depuis, il paraissait plus solide que jamais.

— Si on part du principe que le cœur cherche à nous attirer, alors il y a de grandes chances pour que la maison agisse en conséquence. Au départ, nous adoptions un schéma systématique, qui l'empêchait de nous mener où elle le souhaitait : marcher tout droit, puis tourner à gauche. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur la chance pour nous faire arriver près de l'endroit souhaité.

— Je croyais que la maison pouvait bouger.

— Peut-être que le cœur seul ne bouge pas. Sans ça, toute cette mascarade ne servirait à rien.

Goshiki hocha la tête et se lissa la frange d'un air pensif.

— Il y a eu la poussière et les insectes.

— Oui. Ça nous a amené à changer direction, même si je m'en souviens mal. J'étais à moitié endormi…

— Et au réveil, il y avait le courant d'air et la ville, compléta Goshiki.

— Donc elle peut lire en nous.

— Elle sait ce qu'on veut, quoi, fit-il en hochant la tête. Ou ce qu'on craint.

— Elle savait que tu aimais cette ville.

— Pourtant, pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu… Tu sais, voir mon frère…

Shirabu secoua la tête.

— Il n'était sûrement même pas là. Le yokai a voulu nous faire peur et l'a décrit, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il était bien là.

— Je suppose que tu as raison. J'espère, du moins. Rien que de me dire qu'il aurait pu être là, à quelques mètres…

— N'y pense plus, Goshiki. C'est terminé.

— Je sais, je sais, se reprit Goshiki. Enfin bon. Ça veut dire que si l'illusion d'une sortie se présente, il faut l'éviter ?

— Je suppose que oui… À moins d'être très malchanceux, on ne risque pas de tomber sur le cœur en continuant tout droit et en évitant de changer de trajectoire. Elle tentera certainement de nous attirer autre part en nous présentant des lieux qui nous attirent, ou d'autres que nous craignons pour nous faire dévier de nos trajectoires.

Il espérait vraiment sortir rapidement, à présent. La faim s'était éveillée depuis peu, d'abord tarie par la peur. Elle n'était pas insupportable mais assez gênante, et une partie de son cerveau était concentré sur ce manque plutôt que sur le reste, ce qui était assez handicapant. Il se figura que ce devait être pire pour Goshiki, qui mangeait comme quatre.

— Mmhh, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu risqué, d'exposer notre plan comme ça ? Tu penses qu'elle peut nous entendre ?

Shirabu haussa les épaules.

— Si elle peut lire en nous, ça ne change rien.

Le plan était clair, simple, et Shirabu restait sur sa première idée : la ligne droite était leur meilleure option. La maison ne pouvait pas être _infinie_. Même s'ils se trouvaient dans un espace déformé, il devait bien suivre des règles.

Ils se remirent donc en route pendant une durée indéterminée, où les mots se firent rares. Comme il s'y attendait, le ventre de Goshiki se mit à gargouiller et ce dernier laissait échapper des soupirs désespérés de temps à autre. Ce qui ressembla à une journée entière s'écoula ainsi, entrecoupée de bruits de pas, et de fenêtres intrigantes. Ils ne changeaient de chemin que par contre-intuition ; si Shirabu sentait à quelques mètres de lui une odeur de jardin d'été ou un timbre de voix rassurant, il faisait demi-tour. S'il ressentait d'une cloison une angoisse terrible, il fonçait, car jamais quoi que ce soit de sérieux ne se présentait.

Plus le temps passait, plus ce qu'ils appelaient les _écarts_ de la demeure se faisaient rares. Le parquet se fit de moins en moins grinçant, la lumière se voila d'un filtre rosé. Un tambourinement lointain se fit entendre, et une vague odeur d'alcool picotait l'air.

Avant de s'endormir, Goshiki l'embrassa longuement. Il se rappela qu'à défaut d'être à l'abri, il n'était pas seul. Avec l'incertitude, ils avaient tendance à se perdre, à se montrer calculateurs et bornés d'une étrange façon, mais ce moment de répit le rassura au moins un peu. Ses sentiments à lui n'étaient toujours pas partis, après tout, et Goshiki était toujours le même. Si ces choses-là restaient telles quelles, alors il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur.

— — —

— — —

Le second réveil fut plus dur que le premier, pour des raisons évidentes. La faim était devenue bien réelle et presque piquante, accompagnant soigneusement le moindre de leur geste. Shirabu se sentait inutile, engourdi par les vapeurs poussiéreuses qui se soulevaient sous leurs pas. L'alcool qui avait infecté l'air se faisait étourdissant et désagréable, il se demandait s'ils ne finissaient pas par l'absorber naturellement. Pour ne rien arranger, une touche d'humidité avait commencé à grimper le long des cloisons, les laissant faibles et prêtes à flancher — comme du papier mouillé, déformé par le moindre courant d'air. Cherchant certainement à en tester la rigidité, Goshiki en perça une, et recula avec un sursaut, avant de jurer de ne plus jamais les toucher.

Continuer n'était pas agréable — ce n'était pas une nouveauté mais un constat plus incontestable que jamais. Leurs pas perdaient en sûreté et en rapidité. Goshiki, qui était pieds nus depuis le sinistre passage avec le yokai, se plantait de temps à autre des échardes qui ne faisaient qu'alimenter son inconfort.

Faire une différence entre jour et nuit était devenu impossible. La lumière en demi-teintes restait parfois égale pendant de longs moments, et parfois elle changeait sans arrêt. Et comme rien ne leur permettait de se rendre compte de l'heure, ils évoluaient dans un flottement constant. Ainsi, il sembla à Shirabu qu'ils avaient marché de longues heures avant de s'arrêter à nouveau pour dormir, mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une fois trois ou quatre cycles passés de cette façon, impossible de savoir où ils en étaient dans la semaine, dans le labyrinthe, dans leur propre esprit. Et si trouver de l'eau restait plutôt aisé, car plusieurs sources se trouvaient dissimulées ici et là, ce n'était pas le cas de la nourriture. Son absence finit par se montrer quasiment insoutenable. Le seul maigre réconfort auquel Shirabu pouvait s'accrocher était l'absence totale de repères, qui lui donnait toujours la possibilité de penser qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis deux jours par exemple, et que leurs corps pourraient supporter plus. D'un autre côté, il aurait misé sur le double de temps passé à chercher la sortie. Puis il décida d'arrêter d'y penser. Ce n'était pas comme si la réponse tomberait du plafond.

— Si je loupe l'entraînement, je vais me faire tuer, lâcha Goshiki lorsque le silence se fit trop pesant.

Shirabu se retint d'éclater de rire. Avec un engourdissement qui le rendait incapable de réagir de façon cohérente, il mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de répondre d'un ton froid.

— Pauvre petit Goshiki. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai retenu en otage.

— Je veux dire, c'est presque comme si c'était le cas, fit Goshiki d'un ton boudeur.

— C'est clair. Je t'avais pas dit, mais en vrai, c'est _moi_ qui contrôle tout ça, là. C'est parce que je suis profondément jaloux. De toi. Je veux dire que je suis jaloux de ton succès, tu vois ? Tu brilles partout, et moi je fais tache. Alors du coup je me suis dit que j'allais t'enfermer là juste pour t'empêcher d'aller à l'entraînement—

Il aurait continué, mais le regard bizarre que lui lançait Goshiki le mit mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta. Il s'arrêta de sourire, également, car une expression mauvaise étirait ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Goshiki.

— Rien du tout.

— Hé, je suis sérieux, continua-t-il. Tu es en colère ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Je me fous de ta gueule, Goshiki, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Ou bien il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où t'acheter un second degré, en plus d'un bol de riz ? Je crève la dalle, sérieux.

Goshiki renifla, masquant un air blessé.

— Pas la peine d'être désagréable.

— Ah oui, excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. En fait je crois que cette histoire d'entraînement raté m'a fait si peur que j'ai voulu changer de sujet. Je ne vois honnêtement pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire, là.

À ces mots, Goshiki s'arrêta net et détourna les yeux.

— Tu me gonfles, lâcha-t-il. Je vois bien que t'es à bout, mais je te rappelle que j'en suis au même point que toi…

— Allons, ne soit pas ridicule. C'est mille fois pire pour toi. Tu pourrais _louper un entraînement_.

Cette fois-ci, Goshiki tapa du pied. Le claquement qui se fit entendre résonna tout autour, faisant frémir les cloisons qui les entouraient. Shirabu se sentit soudainement ridicule, détestable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? dit Goshiki d'un ton sec. Que je m'en fiche ? Que j'ai peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Shirabu, bon sang— je suis terrifié, là.

— Ce n'est pas—

— Et je te parle de l'entraînement parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je ne vais quand même pas commencer à geindre et à dire que j'ai peur de rester là pour toujours, de me faire dévorer, ou quoi que ce soit qu'on risque ici… Ou qu'il t'arrive à _toi_ ces choses-là, ce qui serait encore pire… Tu imagines bien que je me fiche pas mal de l'entraînement, là…

Ses yeux commençaient à briller et on devinait qu'il retenait ses larmes. Shirabu n'arriva pas à esquisser le moindre geste, et pourtant il en crevait d'envie.

— Le futur n'a jamais été aussi incertain. On pourrait mourir ici, et ce ne serait même pas une _vraie_ mort, continua Goshiki d'une voix tremblante.

Shirabu se mit à penser très fort qu'il ne le méritait pas. Goshiki avait devant lui un destin tout tracé. Il serait un champion, peut-être pas dans les plus grandes équipes, mais au moins quelque part. Il ne resterait bien évidemment pas avec lui, car il aurait besoin de quelqu'un de plus expressif, de plus compréhensif, et Shirabu ne savait donner que du froid. Mais ça n'aurait pas d'importance. Au final, que Goshiki pense à son entraînement était naturel. Peut-être que Shirabu s'était rempli de colère en pensant que lui, il n'avait rien à manquer au-dehors. Il disait chercher sa famille, mais voulait-il seulement la retrouver ? Il aimait toujours sa sœur, même s'il avait préféré l'autre. Mais elle devenait comme leurs parents. Et il ne voulait pas regarder.

Le trou de parole qui s'imposait à lui était terrible. Shirabu n'était pas juste un lâche attaché au passé — il faisait en sorte d'avancer, toujours. Jamais Goshiki n'aurait posé les yeux sur lui si ce n'était pas le cas.

— Je ne le pensais pas, dit-il finalement en guise d'excuses. Tu as raison. J'ai peur, moi aussi.

Goshiki détourna le visage, mais fit l'erreur de l'enfouir dans sa manche, laissant deviner ses pleurs.

— J'ai peur de n'avoir aucun futur, fit Shirabu. Que ce soit ici ou à l'extérieur.

Il était plus conscient du découpage de la pièce, de ses détails. Les cloisons emboîtées, le vide qui façonnait des formes géométriques. Peut-être _était-il_ ivre, finalement, ou bien la faim le rendait fou, pour dire ce genre de chose à voix haute.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça— balbutia Goshiki. Tu as des plans, on en a parlé, et— et tu fais tout le temps de ton mieux.

Shirabu haussa les épaules.

— Ça me permet juste de penser à autre chose. Au final, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais.

— Et _moi_, je suis juste là pour penser à autre chose ? demanda Goshiki.

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Il essaya de penser à leur premier baiser. Ils étaient encore tous deux dans la même équipe — c'était l'année dernière, après une victoire difficile. Après ça, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Dans la chambre de Goshiki, à parler de volley et de choses que Shirabu n'aurait pas pensé évoquer avec d'autres personnes. Puis cette année, séparés par les études, ils avaient continué, mais moins fréquemment. Shirabu avait arrêté le sport, mais continuait à réfléchir à des stratégies, à un plan pour Goshiki. Il l'aidait avec ses autres devoirs, parfois, chose qui l'avait surpris car il s'était toujours plus concentré sur lui-même. Pourtant, arriva un moment où il réalisa que la réussite de Goshiki lui importait plus que la sienne ; et que c'était quelque chose de terrible.

Il se détachait de lui-même. N'était plus le centre du monde, pas pour les bonnes raisons. C'était une chose, de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, mais de ne plus s'inquiéter pour soi-même n'avait rien de bon.

— Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, continua Shirabu. Si ce n'était pas assez clair, ça l'est maintenant. Allez, continuons.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, embarrassé par ses propres paroles. De l'extérieur, on pourrait probablement penser qu'on lui arrachait les mots de la gorge, mais Goshiki le connaissait mieux que ça.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on avance sans obstacle, finit par faire remarquer Goshiki.

Tous deux savaient que ça ne pouvait que présager quelque chose de mauvais. Mais la maison était devenue belle, recouverte d'un voile brillant, comme si des milliers de cristaux remontaient à la surface. Shirabu remarqua qu'il tremblait. C'était à cause du froid.

Le sifflement du vent résonna à leurs oreilles au moment même où il se fit la réflexion. Un doux tintement de cloches. L'odeur d'alcool s'était dissipée.

— La maison va bientôt me tendre un piège, dit Shirabu.

Cette simple pensée le remplissait d'effroi, et l'exprimer à voix haute n'arrangeait rien. Goshiki le regarda avec quelque chose comme de la résignation. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, mais ça n'en était pas si loin : il savait qu'il allait possiblement morfler.

— Ça va bien se passer, dit Goshiki avec un sourire forcé. De toute façon, je suis là, donc tu n'as rien à craindre.

— Je ne saurais probablement même pas quoi en penser, murmura Shirabu. Je veux dire, de ce que la maison me donnera.

Car il savait ce que ce serait. Goshiki avait eu le pire, il aurait le pire. Mais Goshiki n'avait pas touché à cette forme d'impureté qui le rongeait, il conservait un écart défini entre _ce qu'il faut faire_ et _ce qu'il ne faut pas faire_. Shirabu l'avait perdu depuis longtemps, et les deux notions se piétinaient. Goshiki n'avait pas eu envie de regarder, mais dans son cas— voulait-il ? Il ne savait même pas. Sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait lourdement sous l'effet de l'anxiété. Que faudrait-il faire, alors, que faudrait-il faire ?

— Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit alors Shirabu.

Tout valait mieux que de penser au piège. Même des excuses.

— Excuses acceptées, grommela Goshiki. Mais je veux pas qu'on se dispute à nouveau.

— Bien entendu.

— Je suis sérieux. On ne peut compter que l'un sur l'autre.

Shirabu hocha lentement la tête. _S'il savait_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Comme pour sceller un pacte silencieux, Goshiki lui prit la main. Sa peau était chaude, comme s'il avait de la fièvre, mais elle ne suffisait pas à faire disparaître les frissons qui le secouaient. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid, tout d'un coup ? Était-il le seul à le remarquer ? Goshiki était pieds nus, pourtant sa main était brûlante. Il n'avait pas l'air malade.

_La sortie est proche_, pensa Shirabu.

C'était ce qu'il sentait quand un piège était proche. Une certitude qui lui gonflait la poitrine, l'empêchait presque de respirer tant elle était forte. Le regard pétillant de Goshiki trahissait son égale agitation. Mais ils n'allaient pas sortir d'ici, du moins pas si Shirabu prenait la mauvaise décision.

Avancer était devenu un enchaînement mécanique qui ne nécessitait plus de discussion. Ils marchaient jusqu'à une pièce fermée, faisaient coulisser une cloison, marchaient à nouveau jusqu'à une autre cloison, encore et encore. Et en les poussant, ils avaient gagné une parfaite harmonie. Les pièces s'enchaînaient comme un chemin vers la fin du monde, d'abord froides puis couvertes d'une fine couche de glace qui emprisonnait sur les murs des dizaines de papillons. Toucher les cloisons pour les déplacer devenait alors presque douloureux, car le verglas les rendait brûlantes.

Probablement sans s'en rendre compte, Goshiki commença à siffloter un air de Noël. Il semblait nerveux. Il semblait se demander : et après ?

Quant à Shirabu, il n'en avait pas fini avec ses incertitudes. Il savait ce qui viendrait mais espérait toujours que ce soit autre chose — la pensée persistait malgré tous ses efforts pour penser à quelque chose d'autre. C'était comme essayer de broyer une minuscule bille en plomb entre ses dents.

Il avait déjà les doigts gelés quand ils s'engouffrèrent dans le jardin hivernal. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un jardin, mais une sorte de bordure entre un potager et une forêt, les deux séparés par un fin chemin de terre — à présent recouvert d'un tapis de neige qui le rendait immaculé, presque effacé. Le potager non plus n'était plus reconnaissable, et seule la forêt se dessinait avec netteté dans le paysage. Le vent se lisait dans le mouvement des arbres, mais on ne l'entendait plus. On n'entendait pas pas grand-chose, en réalité, à part un fourmillement doux qui n'avait pas de provenance particulière. Shirabu se sentit rempli d'un immense soulagement. Il en aurait pleuré. Là où il aurait dû être pétrifié par la peur, il se sentait libéré, apaisé. Le monde le chérissait.

Si Goshiki parla, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Rien ne viendrait rompre cette parfaite harmonie ; et la voix de Goshiki ne ferait que s'y mêler sans s'en détacher. Les sons restaient doux et à peine perceptibles, la neige les étouffait sans faire aucune maladresse. C'était après tout son unique rôle à tenir : donner l'illusion d'un monde parfait, un monde plongé dans un silence confortable et contagieux de pureté, un monde qui n'a pas encore été découvert. Quand elle fondait, on comprenait la trahison. On faisait semblant de ne pas voir, et on oubliait jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Mais si parfaite, seule l'envie de faire un premier pas comptait.

Shirabu s'apprêtait à le faire. Il en avait oublié la peur menue qui l'avait taillé tout le chemin. Il remarqua quelques traces au loin, si petites qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles appartenaient à une espèce d'oiseau. Sa sœur ! Il allait pouvoir la retrouver, après toutes ces années. Son cœur se mit à battre avec une force qui le surprit lui-même. Avec ses cerises accrochées aux oreilles, ses grands yeux noirs et sa gentillesse. C'était la seule à l'être — avec leur père peut-être, mais lui portait avec lui une attitude pathétique qui donnait envie de l'écraser. Elle, elle était celle qu'on voulait suivre.

_Je peux la retrouver_, pense alors Shirabu. Il en est si certain qu'il se met à sourire. _Ça ne peut pas être un piège, c'est la réalité, c'est le présent_. Rien n'a été aussi réel, cette scène qui est revenue mille fois sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de l'observer avec impuissance. Dans ses rêves, sa sœur sortait de la maison et traînait près du potager — elle avait juste avant proposé de jouer à la famille riche, mais Shirabu avait des devoirs et il avait refusé, et les autres étaient occupés à autre chose encore — elle contemplait le potager avec un air indéfinissable — Shirabu n'avait pas _vu_ cette partie-là, ses rêves n'osaient plus lui donner de personnalité marquée — puis son regard se posait sur la forêt qui l'appelait. Les traces apparaissaient ; elle disparaissait. Mais à présent, rien ne l'empêche d'aller la chercher. Ce sera facile, comme cueillir une fleur, une fleur nivéale, seule au milieu de l'étendue blanche. Shirabu s'avance donc. Il lui coûte de laisser ses empreintes à lui, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Il est encore tôt ! Les traces doivent mener quelque part, cette fois. Oui, le monde se renversera s'il n'y trouve pas une issue, rien qu'une seule, et il n'a qu'à suivre le chemin. Facile. Les incapables qui n'ont pas su la retrouver en crèveront de honte. Oui, il faut avancer. Et Goshiki le retient—

Gohiki le retint en arrière, ses mains accrochées à son bras avec tant de force que Shirabu poussa un grognement de douleur. La sensation désagréable et brûlante qui le parcourait n'avait rien à voir avec cette promesse radieuse. Les traces. Il tourna le visage pour les retrouver mais Goshiki parla, et sa voix finit par le toucher.

_D-d-demi-tour-r— d-demi—t-t-t-_

Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit lui. Sa bouche articulait des mots, mais avec une imprécision affolante.

— Quoi ? s'écria Shirabu.

Il lui semblait qu'il fallait hurler pour couvrir le bruit du vent, et de la tempête. Cela le surprit, car il ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas remarquée. Le vent était donc si fort ? Il l'avait cru évanoui dans la neige.

— R-r-r-r-entr-r-ons— ! essaya Goshiki.

Ce dernier semblait aux bords du désespoir. Ses mains tremblaient et Shirabu réalisa qu'il était à peine compréhensible pour les mêmes raisons — il claquait des dents. À le voir ainsi, le bout des lèvres bleuit par le froid et les yeux humides, Shirabu eut soudainement pitié. Pourquoi était-il donc dans cet état ? Tout à l'heure, il paraissait si résistant.

— Je veux rester encore un peu, reprit Shirabu.

Goshiki fit non de la tête.

— S-s-soulèv-ve tes p-pieds, demanda-t-il.

Shirabu se mit à rire.

— Tu penses que je suis possédé ? Comme toi juste avant ?

Goshiki s'était mis à pleurer. Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, comme un enfant qui n'osait pas répondre à ses parents. Shirabu se sentit très cruel. C'était comme s'_il_ lui infligeait ça, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il souleva donc ses pieds, un par un, prenant quelques longues secondes pour laisser à Goshiki le temps de voir qu'il n'y avait rien, aucun œil, aucun esprit.

Goshiki demanda à rentrer une seconde fois. Ses mots n'avaient pas de sens. Il demanda encore et encore. Shirabu le trouva tout d'abord agaçant, mais à la sixième fois, il se surprit à vouloir rentrer, lui aussi. Tout au fond. Une peur sourde qui refaisait surface. Il n'était plus sûr. Voulait-il voir ?

— P-p-pa-a-pas de d-disp-p-p-utes, supplia Goshiki, et c'était comme s'il venait d'appuyer sur un interrupteur, d'éclairer une pièce sombre.

Shirabu dégagea ses mains pour lui passer un bras autour de son épaule et fit demi-tour, aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas comme rompre une promesse, mais il n'en était pas bien loin. Pas de dispute. Bien sûr. _On ne peut compter que l'un sur l'autre_.

La cloison était encore ouverte, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Shirabu se remit à trembler, alors que Goshiki se calma tout d'un coup. Ses doigts n'étaient plus bleus, ses yeux étaient clairs et étonnés, comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'empressement de Shirabu. Ses joues, à peine rougies par le froid, n'étaient en rien humides à cause des larmes. Shirabu eut soudainement la désagréable sensation d'avoir rembobiné une cassette.

— On y va ? demanda Goshiki, souriant timidement. Si c'est trop dur, tu pourras compter sur moi. Il faut juste qu'on passe l'obstacle, souviens-toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de regarder.

Shirabu fronça les sourcils. Il se mit à frotter ses mains ensemble pour essayer de gagner un peu de chaleur.

— Goshiki, on en ressort.

— Hein ? Mais oui, moi aussi j'ai envie de sortir d'ici.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, grimaça Shirabu.

_Une nouvelle chance_, pensa-t-il bêtement.

— On peut attendre un peu, si tu veux, reprit Goshiki.

— Non. Allons-y.

Mais au premier pas à l'extérieur, le cœur de Shirabu se figea comme le dernier tac d'une horloge. C'était pourtant le même paysage, le même souvenir, la même quiétude apparente ; pourtant une force intérieure le maintenait en éveil. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Cette fois-ci, il détestait tout ce qu'il voyait. La neige n'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge effronté, et les traces n'appartenaient probablement pas à sa sœur — le potager était mort, jamais ils n'y avaient fait pousser quoi que ce soit — et la forêt n'était plus qu'un antre maléfique, découpée dans une blancheur froide et sans visage.

Il ne voulait plus regarder. Il avait eu tort. Il n'eut qu'à faire un pas en arrière pour revenir à la maison, où Goshiki l'attendait patiemment, révélant toujours cette même surprise ridicule. Shirabu se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique se répandre dans sa bouche.

— Combien d'issues avons-nous ? demanda-t-il.

Goshiki adopta une moue contrariée.

— Pourquoi ? Il faut aller contre la maison, non ? Elle utilise nos souvenirs pour nous faire peur et nous faire changer de direction, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est une possibilité, avoua Shirabu. C'est du moins la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes parvenus.

— On ne peut pas changer de plan comme ça…

— Je veux dire, concrètement, on ne sait pas grand-chose, fit Shirabu. On ne peut pas dire que le yokai était vraiment un être de confiance…

— Non, mais cette histoire de cœur… Je ne sais pas comment dire, marmonna Goshiki.

Shirabu hocha malgré tout la tête. Il voyait où il voulait en venir : on sentait ce lieu vivant, et il devait bien s'articuler autour de _quelque chose_. Il repensa à cette forme verte, visible depuis la salle encore bondée — elle battait comme un cœur géant dans la nuit. Peut-être que c'était ça, ou quelque chose de complètement différent. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi, de toute façon.

— Shirabu, reprit Goshiki d'une voix douce, il faut qu'on y aille. Tout droit, c'est ce dont nous avons convenu. Je suis désolé d'insister, vraiment. Mais il nous faut nous éloigner du cœur.

— Mais si le cœur était droit devant ? demanda Shirabu avec une sorte de rire nerveux.

— Si c'était le cas, la maison aurait mis une fausse porte de sortie juste ici ! s'exclama Goshiki, visiblement soulagé par la facilité de la question. Elle voudrait nous faire envie, pas nous repousser. Tu es terrifié par ce lieu, tu me l'as dit.

_J'en reviens au point de départ_, pensa Shirabu. C'était une terrible sensation. Quinze pas en avant, puis quinze en arrière. Le nombre de pas qui séparait l'enfer du reste du monde, avait-il lu quelque part.

Voulait-il voir ? Il avait eu deux chances, et il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas inépuisables. Voulait-il voir ? Ce n'était pas une question de bien ou de mal. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur la logique.

Il repensa au visage gelé de Goshiki et à ses yeux embués de larmes lorsqu'il l'avait presque supplié de retourner à l'intérieur, et se crispa entièrement. À ce moment-là, il s'était senti comme dans un nouveau corps, comme une autre personne. La peur de Goshiki lui avait parue tout juste embêtante, alors qu'y repenser maintenant lui donnait envie de vomir.

Si c'était pour provoquer ça, alors il ne voulait pas voir. Mais était-ce la bonne réponse ?

— Aucune putain d'idée, marmonna-t-il avec colère.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Goshiki, qui était déjà prêt à sortir de la pièce.

— Il faut prendre un autre chemin.

_Une chance sur deux. Tu ne pourras jamais être sûr de toute façon._

Si la maison lisait en lui, alors elle voyait l'être figé et obsessionnel qu'il était, tout au fond. Il se détestait de devoir en révéler une partie à Goshiki, mais c'était pour son bien — s'il ne se trompait pas, du moins —, et puis c'était un jeu cruel. C'était une responsabilité trop lourde. Il finirait par s'écrouler.

— J'ai envie de voir, avoua-t-il. Ça me rend fou, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'avec une réponse, je pourrais faire une croix sur toute cette histoire.

Goshiki ouvrit la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. Il hésita longuement, puis finit par répondre.

— Je te fais confiance.

Bien sûr. Shirabu pouvait finir tous les paquets de fraises tagada qu'il trouverait, et il donnerait toujours cette réponse.

— Je veux voir. Il faut prendre une autre direction.

Impossible de savoir ce que Goshiki en pensait. S'il était méfiant, ou si sa naïveté naturelle le rendait parfaitement crédule. Son silence était indéchiffrable. Puis lorsqu'il se remit à bouger, ce fût pour chercher à tâtons une autre cloison coulissante.

— Allons-y, dit-il en tendant la mains vers Shirabu. Merci de l'avoir dit, ça n'a pas dû être facile.

Shirabu ne souligna pas l'absurdité de la réponse, par peur de briser le fin sourire qui reprenait place sur le visage de Goshiki. Il le suivit, prit de nausée, se demandant pourquoi il recevait un merci alors qu'il les emmenait peut-être vers la fin du monde.

— — —

— — —

La nouvelle pièce lui parut familière. Chaleureuse, même — comme gratter une allumette et sentir sa flamme remonter jusqu'à ses doigts, puis la jeter avant de se brûler. L'impression de maîtriser les choses. Une pièce familière après une décision compliquée, ça ne pouvait qu'être un bien.

Ils se tenaient la main. Shirabu l'aurait bien embrassé, mais il se sentait bizarre, en décalage avec lui-même, prêt à déballer un discours ridicule et sans aucun sens. Déjà, il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient molles comme des cerises confites. Il était terriblement fatigué, et affamé, aussi. Son corps courbaturé réclamait une pause.

— Tu entends ? demanda Goshiki avec un grand sourire.

Il hocha la tête. Les vieux airs de rock, les rires qui débordaient, les pas de danse. La fête tambourinait à un rythme étrangement régulier, bien présente. C'était le couloir qui les avait menés aux toilettes, au départ, ou bien il lui ressemblait à s'en méprendre.

Ils posèrent en même temps leur main libre sur la cloison qui menaient à la fête, aisément reconnaissable à cause de la lumière chaude qui en émanait. Les vibrations effleurèrent leur peau, et un sourire rassuré découpa les lèvres de Goshiki.

— Rentrons, dit-il.

C'était comme s'il avait lui disait de vivre à nouveau. Shirabu avait envie de vomir, bien qu'il ne pouvait savoir si c'était de terreur ou de soulagement.

En harmonie, il poussèrent ensemble la cloison, pour trouver une foule en mouvement — une qui paraissait vivante, cette fois-ci, pas comme les fantômes qu'ils avaient croisés précédemment. Une vraie foule avec ses défauts, les coupes de champagne qui dégoulinaient de partout, la musique qui se coupait parfois et provoquait des grognements étouffés. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, rien du tout.

Goshiki amena leurs mains liées à sa bouche puis embrassa celle de Shirabu avec douceur. Ce dernier ne pensa même pas à se cacher, tant le geste était empreint d'une adoration pleine de lumière. Bientôt, il penserait plus fort à eux deux. Il irait vers cette tendresse si agréable. Il parlerait aux parents de Goshiki, car il avait eu tort de les mettre dans le même sac que les siens. Mais avant ça, il lui restait une chose à vérifier.

Avec une lenteur qui le fit frissonner, il commença à scanner la pièce, à s'arrêter sur chaque visage suffisamment longtemps pour faire remonter des souvenirs. L'opération ne serait pas agréable, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Quelque chose au fond lui soufflait que ce n'était pas la peine, que personne ne saurait reproduire la vie avec tant d'énergie, pourtant la voix s'éteignait déjà. Plus qu'une chose à faire avant de vivre.

Il cherchait des visages familiers.

— — —

— — —

_**fin**_**.**

* * *

Bon euh, j'espère que ça a du sens autre part que dans ma tête cette histoire, mais dans tous les cas merci d'avoir lu :) ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis (même super court ahh) parce que ça fait quand même super plaisir ;;

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Pour 2020 on espère plus d'activité dans ce fandom lol (LA SAISON 4 ARRIVE VOUS AVEZ PLUS AUCUNE EXCUSE LES AMIS)

GROS ZOUBI


End file.
